What We Didn't See
by TheZygomaticArch
Summary: Set between season 6&7. What happens to the partnership? How does everyone find out? And how do two very different people learn to work together... again? Babies are blessings and they're complicated. Angst and Fluff!
1. 1

**Okay. So a start of a new story!**

**I know you might all be slightly overwhelmed by how many stories there are of things going on between season 6-7... but I hope you like this.**

**I've been reading a couple of them myself and haven't really found one that I've totally been into. So I've decided to write my own. It follows right after the end of the season finale. I am a firm believer that a baby B&B doesn't mean the show is jumping the shark (as long as they handle it well... which I have faith they will) I see it as opening up a whole new line of possibility.**

**We have two very very very different people here. It took them a long time to learn to work together. A baby is going to totally reset all of that. They're going to have to relearn to work together. There will be ANGST! FLUFF! SADNESS! HAPPINESS! All sorts of things. A baby doesn't make them suddenly have their happily ever after- its going to be their biggest challenge yet.**

**SO PLEASE stick around for this. I hope to make it good.**

**And for those of you who've been reading my other story "Change in the Heart" they last chapter will be posted soon. I'm just giving you a taste of the next story.**

**oh... and I don't own Bones.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She laid down naked in front of him on the bed they'd both come to share. She hadn't even been out of the shower for thirty seconds when he led her to the bed and unwrapped her of the towel. She thought she knew what he wanted; the usual thing he wanted at this time of night. Instead he laid himself down next to her with his head only coming up to her stomach. He placed one careful and hesitant hand on her lower abdomen and began gently running soft circles over her. Her stomach reflexed back... it tickled.<p>

"Booth..." she looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh..." his concentration never broke. "I'm saying hi to our baby."

"You know the fetus is only a couple millimeters in diameter right now. If that even..." She had to laugh at this. It was completely ridiculous.

"I don't care," he shot a look back at her before continuing his light movements. "And it's not a fetus, Bones. It's a baby. Our baby..." His eyes lit up again.

This whole day had been a complete whirlwind for the both of them. Lives forever changed and now eternally bonded. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

Temperance Brennan had woken up in a panic that morning while she was strung lazily over her partners chest. For the last three weeks, they had been quietly sleeping together and redefining their relationship. Maybe their first night together hadn't been what either of them would have expected. It certainly hadn't been the romantic or sexy exposition they'd always dreamed about- but somewhere in those darkest moments before dawn- love had been made. And in the day that followed, a relationship had been formed. No more lonely nights. No more anger. No more impervious.

But this morning... there certainly was panic.

Brennan pulled herself from his arms as discreetly as she possibly could and headed for the bathroom. She was doing the best she could not to wake him or be caught... although it occurred to her he would never expect what she was up too. Going to the bathroom in the morning was perfectly normal; it couldn't possibly make him suspicious.

But her reaction might have made him a little suspicious. She was still late. Three days now. Her breathing suddenly became rapid and her eyes widen as reality sunk in. There was an undeniable chance that she was pregnant.

Most of the day had past for her in this complete uncertainty and for the first time since her and Booth had finally got together, she felt very alone. She tried to remind herself not to jump to conclusions but it was as if her body was already telling her. When they arrived at the hospital for Angela pending labor, she had found a moment to sneak off and buy a pregnancy test at the hospital store. In the bathroom of the delivery ward, she received her answer. In eight months she would be back here. She was pregnant.

Her whole body suddenly felt numb. She felt like she needed to cry but was completely unable too. Knowing should have settled her mind some, but it only made her feel more confused. Was this a good thing? Was this something she wanted? Was this something Booth wanted?

Luckily it hadn't taken long for her to get her answer. His goofy grin gave all.

Her mind snapped back to the current position she was in. Naked in bed. Her wet hair soaking through the pillow case. A gorgeous man planting kisses on her lower stomach.

"You're very happy about this," she observed.

He scooted his body up to her, "I'm very happy about this. Very very happy."

This exclamation of joy was lost on her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" He took her into his arms; there wasn't a thing he could think of that she should be sorry for.

"That I wasn't on birth control that night..." the guilt of this had been weighing heavily on her.

"Bones, it's okay. It doesn't matter. Okay?" He kissed her, "Its okay."

"Even though you seem pleased with the result- I should have disclosed that information to you. It was completely wrong and irresponsible of me not too," she would punish herself if he didn't.

"Bones, you don't need to apologize for this. I shouldn't have up it all on you. I share in this too. Its not your fault," he gave her his reassuring smile although he could see she was still lost in a storm of her own doubts.

She shook her head from him. "But I knew, Booth. I knew the moment we started there was no form of contraception..."

"Hey. Look at me," He held both sides of her face to meet his eyes. "You mean the world to me."

"I know," she said steamrolling over his declaration. "I just... I wasn't sure if you would even still be live the next day. We both could have been dead. I guess... I wanted the full experience of being with you. It was extremely reckless of me..."

He turned her over and pressed her back against his chest. A hand snaked its way down and rested on her stomach. "I'm scared too, Bones. I know we didn't plan for this and we're still trying to figure out what we are... but this baby is a blessing." He leaned down and kissed her neck; she giggled. "You're going to be an amazing mom."

She took a deep breath but her mind was put at ease. "I don't want to tell anyone just yet."

"Okay," he nodded in agreement, though he was ready to shout it from the roof tops. "Can I request something, Bones?"

She looked back at him, "What?"

"I never got to be around when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker... I really don't want to miss out again..."

"Booth," She was surprised by this. "I know that I have, in the past, expressed interest of having a child by you but without your presence... I don't view our current situation as the same as our previous. I would very much like it if you were involved in my pregnancy."

"Well... you say this now..."

She looked at him rather offended, "Why are you doubting me?"

"I just..." How did he say this without upsetting her. "You are a very independent woman. So just try to remember that, even though you can do things on your own, I would like to be there. Like doctors appointments. I'd like to go to all of those with you."

She nodded her head in recognition, "I will try to be accommodating of your request."

He gave her a nice deep kiss, "That's all I ask."

They settled in for there first night together as parents. Content that all was at peace. No idea what was awaiting.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is sort of a little teaser. Setting up where they are emotionally and where they are in their relationship.<strong>

**Plot turns and spins to follow.**

**And thank you to all who are here because you've enjoyed my other stories. YOU KICK ASS!**

**Now review this one:D**


	2. 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! 15 reviews on my first chapter:D Zygo is a happy writer!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**I don't own Bones!**

* * *

><p>Booth awoke that first morning to find himself unpleasantly alone. This wasn't unlike Brennan, but it always made him a little bit nervous. She was prone to taking off with hardly any notice and now it wouldn't just be her taking off- but his unborn child as well. Booth was pleased when he found her laying on his couch with his laptop perched on her with several notepads surrounding. She was in such a deep concentration she didn't realized when he entered the room- a result of only five hours of sleep. Booth wasn't sure exactly when she had snuck out of bed, but judging by her tried eyes, it hadn't been terribly long after they had gone to bed.<p>

"What are you doing?"

His words broke her trance, "It occurred to me that I will feel better about our situation when I'm more prepared for it. I'm doing research."

Booth sat next to her and began reading through her notes- all of which were extensive and technical, "Wow... looks like you're prepared for ten babies..."

"Statistically, its extremely unlikely for me to produce decaplets..." her focus returned to the computer.

"Decaplets?"

"Ten babies..." Wasn't he the one that just suggested that ridiculous possibility?

"Oh..." As happy as he was about this baby he really hoped there wasn't ten of them. "So what have you learned?" Booth began flipping through the notepad while reading the heading titles for each individual section. "Whoa... why does this say you're four and a half weeks pregnant when we didn't actually start sleeping together until three weeks ago?"

"Pregnancy begins from the date of your last period. Not the date you conceive," she looked over at him. He was eyeing her suspiciously yet playfully, "You are the father, Booth!"

He smiled and went back to reading her notes; he knew beyond a shadow of any doubt that he was the father. "So according to this you'll be due by the end of this year or the beginning of next year. Nice, we'll have a new years baby." He kissed her temple.

"I already called over to make an appointment with my OBGYN for tomorrow. They'll be able to take a blood test and give us a more accurate estimate of my due date. Does tomorrow work for you? I know I didn't ask, but I assumed because its a Saturday that you would be free. I can always reschedule..."

"No tomorrow works, Bones," he took the laptop from her. If he didn't stop her now, she would be at this all day long. He could see her slight annoyance but she didn't give much of a protest. "How are are you feeling? You want me to make you breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine," she leaned back against the couch; maybe she was a little nauseous. She could feel her skin going pale before him; she'd been suppressing this all morning with her focus on pregnancy research and now it was hitting her with full force.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Um... yeah," she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you going to throw up...? Do you want me to take you to the bathroom or get you a trashcan?"

"No," she could control this if she wanted too. She was sure. "I just have a slight headache. I think its just from staring at the computer screen. I should have taken a few breaks."Her will power was starting to waiver and her head was beginning to feel light.

"You want me to get you some water?" Booth felt helpless as he watched her on the couch.

"No."

"Do you want..."

"I need you to stop talking," she snapped at him. His speaking was just making her feel more and more nauseous and unconcentrated. Control. Control. This could all be controlled. Until suddenly it couldn't- and she bolted from the couch to his bathroom. A very disturbing sound followed. Before her reemergence a minute later.

Booth hadn't gone in after her. He knew from previous experience that, when Bones got sick, she tended to get extremely hostile to anyone who tried to approach her. To her, vomiting was just as private a task as any other bodily function. "Feel better?"

She could feel her face slightly flushed but she did actually feel better, aside from that horrible taste in her mouth, "Can I have that water now?"

"Yeah," he went to the kitchen pleased that he could now be of some use to her before rejoining her on the couch. "I brought you some crackers too. They're animal shaped. Parker likes them."

"Thank you," she took a couple sips and nibbled a little bit of cookie. Not too much; she wasn't ready for another episode. "I was thinking... that... if its a girl, I would name it. With you deciding the middle name. And if its a boy, then you would name it, and I would chose the middle name."

He looked at her surprised. "You don't think we could come up with something together?"

She shrugged slightly. Honestly she didn't. "If its a girl, I would like to name her after my mother."

He pulled her close to him, "I would like that."

She grabbed her notepad from the table, "I would really like for you to look through this."

"Yeah, of course," he watched as she flipped through it. There must have been at least ten fully written pages; she had to have been up for hours working on this. Part of him felt a little bad, here she was doing all this research while he had been sleeping in. At the same time, these extensive notes should have put him at ease, like they were doing for her, but really it just made everything so daunting. Although he had a kid, he knew little to nothing about bringing one into the world, Rebecca had done that job without him. "How are you feeling about all this?

"What do you mean?"

"You just haven't really said much. You've been giving me facts and I know you have anxiety. But how do you feel about all this?" It occurred to Booth that aside from her grin the night before after she had told him of their news, she had never said if she was happy or not about this.

She took a moment to chose her words carefully. "I think this could be the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me... but I can't allow myself to fully enjoy this until I feel I have some grasp on our situation."

"I understand that," he gave her a quick peck then a light rub to her abdomen. "Now... you're going to have to explain this to me." He opened the notepad to the first page.

* * *

><p><strong>So this sort of sets up for what's coming. Brennan really needs control right now, and Booth is starting to become overwhelmed. Hope you're enjoying this.<strong>

**And thanks again for all who followed me over from previous stories:D**

**Review please! I love your thoughts and opinions. They fuel me to write faster and inspire!**


	3. 3

**This is a longer one that I normally write... I thought about splitting it into two sections but I think it works well as one:)**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>They had been alone in their hospital room for the last thirty minutes; hardly any words were spoken in between that time. The doctor had run out to get her results and they were both left waiting patiently. It hadn't occurred to either of them until this moment that they might have had a false positive. It was likely and could be the reason the doctor was taking so long getting back to them. She dismissed this as conjecture and he began to nervously fidget.<p>

"Booth, you can't touch those," Brennan noticed that Booth was now holding a handful of long q-tips. He'd stolen them from the doctor's counter.

"Oh... sorry," Booth tossed them in the waste basket near the sink. He hadn't remembered taking them; it was just an impulsive result of his anxiety. Hopefully the doctor would notice; besides they couldn't have been that expensive. Just q-tips. His eyes fell back on her; he could tell she was nervous. It was a weird sight to see her like this, she usually did very well with situations like this. Or at least she was good at faking calm. "How you doing, Bones?"

"What?" Her gaze broke from staring at the door. "I'm fine. I just wish the doctor would hurry up..."

"I'm sure everything's okay, Bones," He tried to give her a little bit of comfort. He had no idea how long these things were supposed to take.

"I'm sure it is," she tried to dismiss his concern. "I just would rather not spend my entire day in this room," she snapped a little; a slight loss of control. "It could have been a false positive. I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge it."

He came around to stand in front of her, " Hey- listen to me. Pregnant or not pregnant its okay. But Bones, I really think you're pregnant. You were sick yesterday morning..."

"That could have been from lack of sleep and being on the computer for hours straight..."

"You missed your period."

"I have to recognize the possibility," Rationally, she knew if it turned out she wasn't pregnant- it would be fine. Her and Booth would continue just as they had been and there would be no drastic change to her routine. But despite the inconvenient timing; she knew she wanted this baby. Now and not later. It was ridiculous but it didn't keep her from wanting it. "I just wish he would hurry up so we could know."

"Relax, okay?" he moved in; connecting his forehead with hers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you, Bones," he nudged her nose with his.

"Oh." her hostility left her; and both arms wrapped around his shoulders. A sweet kiss.

"Hey you two," the voice of Brennan's doctor separated the couple as the door opened. They split apart from one another like two high school kids being caught by their parents. Brennan's doctor was a man in his late fifties; white hair and a trusting and experienced face. "Doing that is how you got into this situation in the first place!" he jabbed at them.

"So does that mean..." Booth eyes lit up.

"Ms. Temperance, you are most definitely pregnant- congratulations to you both," Dr. Sherman watched on as the happy couple kissed each other again. He was glad to see this was obviously good new to them; it always made his job a little easier. "Looking over your blood work it looks like you're almost at five weeks so that makes a projected due date for the first week January."

Booth's hands locked around Brennan's tightly- his mind whirling again like it had two nights ago when she first had told him, "When can we see it?"

"There's not much too see right now, Booth..."

"She's right but when you come back for your next appointment, say in... oh... three weeks. I'll take a sonogram then and we can get you a peak at your baby," Dr. Sherman was pleasantly surprised to see that his patient of seven years had such a good man by her side. So often he'd had the experience of presenting this joyful news to less than enthusiastic parents.

"Sorry, I'm just a little excited," Booth admitted bashfully. He'd missed out on so much before- he was thrilled to finally have another chance. Actually, he was so anxious that he didn't even listen to most of the conversation Brennan and Dr. Sherman were having regarding what the next couple weeks of pregnancy would bring. His mind was to busy wondering to the future and picturing what the sonogram would look like. What Brennan would look like with a huge belly. Dreaming of that day in the hospital were he'd get to watch Bones hold their baby. He'd completely tuned them both out.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Sherman asked; indicating that the appointment was nearing an end.

Booth was suddenly brought back to the present. He actually had a lot of questions but was too embarrassed to ask now; he could always read over the information later. No doubt that Brennan had taken extensive mental notes for the both of them. "No, I think we're good."

And they were... till Brennan dropped her own little question, "What about sex? From the information I've read, most women continue a healthy sex life most of their pregnancy..."

"Bones!" Booth snapped at her.

"You are certainly able to continue a sexual relationship provided you are not overly exerting yourself and not experiencing any pain," Dr. Sherman could tell Booth was embarrassed. "Its perfectly normal, I assure you. You won't hurt the baby, just try to keep pressure off of the abdomen."

"See, Booth. It's fine," Brennan returned her attention back to her doctor. "He hasn't wanted to have intercourse with me for the past two nights. He's also a little traditional when it comes to..."

"Bones..." Booth understood her need to ask the question. But she didn't need to go any father than this.

"What about sexual positions?"

Booth shot her another look. She was pushing it.

Even the doctor was a little surprised by this blunt request. It wasn't often he was asked. "Well like I said... pressure off your abdomen is key. Many couples use pillows... just go with what feels pleasurable to both of you."

"Thank you," Booth told him politely as he tried to usher Brennan out. Time to go.

"You're welcome. Just don't go too wild kids," Dr. Sherman opened the door to lead them both out.

"Booth doesn't do wild," Brennan said simply as she was escorted back to the waiting room for check out. Completely oblivious the the anger she had just fueled in her partner.

Booth. Doesn't. Do. Wild. The words rang in his ears as they left the hospital and made their way back to his car. This wonderful and blissful day had just taken a very very different turn. Booth got into the car silently and turned on the radio- he didn't have the slightest desire to speak to her at that moment- he might say something he'd regret. Brennan for her part just sat contently in the passengers side as she went through the new informational packets she'd been given; completely unaware that her behavior had offended.

Her hand reached forward and turned down the radio. "Would you like for me to make you copies of these?" She indicated the packets in her hands. "They're written in a more simple vernacular you might be able to understand them better than my notes."

"Yeah, sure," his hand reached forward and turned the radio back up.

"I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day... I was thinking we could go back to my place and you could make love to me?" she looked over to him innocently. She had made a point to say 'make love' and was hoping that her effort wouldn't go unnoticed.

"That's okay, Bones," He kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him. Why would she want to go home and have sex with such a boring guy, anyway?

"Booth, you heard Dr. Sherman. Its okay for us to have sex. You're not going to hurt the embryo as long as we're careful..." she was a poor judgment of emotions but it certainly felt like Booth was upset with her.

"I know, Bones."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" If he knew this... it just made her all the more confused.

"Bones," she had pushed him and now he was going to let it all out. "You remember when I told you that some things are just between us?"

"Yes."

"Our sex life- that's just between us. Only us."

"Booth, Dr. Sherman is my doctor. I would assume he gets questions regarding sex frequently. There's nothing to feel any shame about..."

"Fine. Then you ask him. But you don't need to share things. Especially about me."

"Booth, you're acting ridiculous. My questions were legitimate," she rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. Puritanical.

"Do you tell Angela about us?"

That stopped her cold, though.

"Do you? Do you tell Angela about our sex life?"

"Booth... I..." she hadn't felt bad before, but now she did.

"God, Temperance!"

"I don't understand the taboo of this topic. Angela shares with me her sex life with Hodgins. I'm sure you've spoken to friends or colleagues about us..."

"I haven't," and he was a little insulted by the accusation.

"Its okay if you have. I don't mind. Anthropologically, males tend to..."

"This isn't anthropology, Bones! I don't talk to other people about our sex life because I respect you."

"I respect you as well, Booth..."

Booth just shrugged her off and continued looking in front of him. It had been a long time since he'd been this pissed off at her. "I don't want to walk into work and see my friend,s and know that they know that kind of stuff about me. Do you understand?"

"Booth, if you're worried about what I say- I'm very complementary to you..." she in no way found him inadequate. Quiet the opposite actually.

"But I'm not wild..." he recalled her words from the hospital.

Now she understood. "Booth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm very happy with our sex life. It doesn't need to be wild- I don't need that. I'm very satisfied with just us."

"Just satisfied?" he looked over to her for the first time.

"More than satisfied. Best I've ever had satisfied..." she smiled at him.

How was he supposed to be mad at her when she said things like that? "Really?"

"That's what I told Angela..."

"Fine. But we're going to my place, not yours."

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Liked writing this one.**

**Tell me what you think! And thank you to all who've already reviewed and alerted me!**


	4. 4

**So this is a flashback to the famous night the baby was made...**

**Hope you like it. Really wish we still would have seen it though:/**

**Review pleaseee!**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK  
><em>

As she came down from her tears and her breathing settled into its normal rhythm, she became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on top of Booth and his arms were wrapped around her. She certainly hadn't walked in expecting for this to happen... actually maybe she had. Nothing was really clear- intentions or implications. She had gone to him just to be near him; near another beating heart that might offer her some perspective. The last few hours she had spent sleepless; crying into her pillow. Her mind, despite its superior genius, could not make sense of the days events. Maybe Booth could? He had always been there for her when things were at their most confusing- offering some form of comfort.

He felt good.

His broad shoulders and arms formed a cocoon around her body; a safe haven and a home. His chest moved slowly up and down; in perfect sync with her own. His hands drew small circle on her lower back; reassuring and calming. He felt very good.

"You okay?" Booth tilted his head down to her. He couldn't see her face, but he was pretty sure she had stopped crying.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm- fine," she pulled herself up. "I should go. You need your sleep..."

"Hey, you don't need to go," his arms opened up as she sat up in bed next him; but he kept his hands still wrapped around her waist. "You can stay."

Her heart flew to hear to hear him say those words but she was still not sure, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not," he pulled her back down to him. "Come here."

"Okay," she said meekly. This was one fight she didn't want to give. "Thank you, Booth."

His hand came up and stroked her hair. He tried to think back to the last time he had held her like this. Actually, he had never held her quite this way; vertical on his bed. Still, there were some similar moments, but in recent history not so much. After everything they had been through, the idea of being this close together just seemed too painful. Now, it was hard for him to imagine anything that felt better. The woman in his arms was as tough and as strong as they came, for her to give herself over to him this way, it meant a lot. It was a trust he didn't feel he even deserved. Over the last year, he hadn't treated her that well. He had cast her aside and all but completely shut her out; he couldn't imagine how lonely he must have left her. Yet here she was, giving him all her trust.

His train of thought was cut off when he saw two beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. How long had she been doing that? Suddenly, she was moving towards him and maybe he was moving closer to her as well. Eyes closed and her lips met his. They jumped back slightly on contact; amazed by the electricity they were generating between themselves. Like magnets they met each other again, desperate for taste and heat.

"We can't do this," he pulled himself from her and instantly missed the sensation.

"Why not?"

"You're upset, Bones. Its not right. It would be taking advantage."

"You're not taking advantage," this was never a concept she really understood. Yes she was upset- but she was sure she wanted this.

"Bones... no. Just lay her with me. Please." He hated to see the disappointment in her eyes but his conscious was too strong.

"I want you to make love to me. Please," She hated how desperate she sounded. Having to ask for this; it was a shot to her pride.

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"Bones..."

"Booth," she stopped him. "Vincent wasn't Broadsky's target. You were. You could be dead tomorrow... we both could be. I don't want to wonder anymore." Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Bones, its going to be fine," He gave her an empty promise and he knew it.

"Please, Booth. I want to know what its like. I don't want to die not knowing," a single tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of embarrassment or at the idea of her own mortality. "Please, Booth."

He didn't know what to say to that. Did he profess his love for her? Did he love her? It had been something he'd been trying to suppress for the last year but now the thought seemed to be playing on repeat in his mind.

"If you could pretend, maybe. I won't know. I just need to know what its like..."

"Bones, I could never pretend with you," he hated that she even thought that. Had he lead her to believe that she was so worthless to him?

He moved her on to her back and nestled himself between her legs. His eyes looked over her while he ran his fingers up and down the sides of her. She gasped when he made contact where the hem of his sweatshirt had ridden up on her. She was undoubtedly nervous; but completely sure.

"Thank you," she whispered softly; knowing at any moment his mouth would meet hers and they would begin.

"Don't say that. This isn't a favor." His hand brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "You're so beautiful."

A kiss. And it began. A relationship. A family. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think.<strong>

**This is the only really acceptable way it could happen in my mind... as I did think he was kinda taking advantage of her... :/**

**REVIEW!**


	5. 5

**So... now that we've established the relationship... ITS TIME FOR FOR THIS STORY TO GET GOING!**

**Review it please!**

* * *

><p>"You know this isn't necessary, Booth," Brennan looked up from her computer to find a brown paper bag had just been dropped on her desk. For the last week Booth had been coming by everyday with lunch for her. While she appreciated the gesture, it was starting to get a little excessive.<p>

"I just want to make sure your eating," he smiled at her and pushed to food a little closer. He would be relentless until she gave in. "I know your tenancies to work through lunch, you can't do that any more, Babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah, you know. Just trying it out," he had tried to sneak it in there without her noticing, but of course she would.

"Don't call me babe," she shot a glare at him. Mostly she just didn't want him not calling her Bones. Babe? It was such a generic form of endearment- but Bones was all hers.

"I won't call you babe if you eat the lunch I brought you," he pulled a sandwich out of the brown bag he had dropped on her desk. Vegetarian sandwich from her favorite deli. An extra five miles out of his way, but she was worth it. "Pretty please, Bones. With sugar on top?"

She grabbed the sandwich from him, she couldn't just let it go to waste like that. "Why would I put sugar on my sandwich? That sounds disgusting..."

"Just eat it, Bones," He pulled her up from her desk and brought her over to the couch. She had probably been at her computer all morning and it was time for her to take a break.

"You know I already had lunch today, Booth," she took a bite of her sandwich. Actually, she was pretty full, but this sandwich was just to good to pass up. A perfect combination of fresh vegetables and peppers. He knew exactly what she liked.

"What did you eat?"

"I had a plate of steam steamed greens from the cafeteria. I have a whole diet planned out from the duration of my pregnancy, I only need to increase my caloric intake by a couple hundred calories. You're making me over eat," She took another hungry bite of her sandwich. Delicious.

"You're pregnant, Bones. You can't over eat," He sat back and admired her belly. Booth had been looking for he slightest hint of a baby bump all week, Brennan told him it was ridiculous, but he swore he could see it. "I can do this for you everyday, you know. You don't have to eat at the cafeteria. I don't mind."

"That not at all necessary, Booth. I can eat from the cafeteria. I know you're worried about me skipping meals and over working myself- but I understand my limitations with my condition. I've made a strict schedule which I was intending to follow if you would stop bring me food everyday. I'm pregnant; not helpless," She finished off the last of her sandwich. Resenting it and basking in her fullness.

"Well, it gives me an excuse to come see you," he moved her towards him and wrapped his arms around her; planting a small kiss to her temple.

"Booth... we can't do this," but she made no movement to free herself from his arms. At any moment one of her colleagues could walk in on them cuddling on the couch, it was too risky. "Someone could see us..."

"That's what makes it fun," he pecked her lips.

Brennan just laughed and jumped out of his grasp, "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Yeah..." Booth face suddenly turn stern. There had been a reason her had brought her favorite sandwich and he had was there for more reasons than to just deliver it to her. It wasn't going to be easy... "Bones, I need to talk to you about something. I think it would be okay if we told everyone about our relationship now."

"Booth, the moment the FBI founds out we're sleeping together and having a baby, they're going to split us up. I won't be showing for another few months, why do we need to hasten the process?" This was confusing. He had agreed with her that they would wait to tell; why was he changing his mind now? "Do you not want to be partners with me anymore?"

She was picking up on this faster than he thought. "Its not that I don't want to be your partner..."

"You're splitting us up?" This hurt.

"Its not that I don't want to be your partner, I just don't think you should be going into the field with me anymore, " There he said it. "Its to dangerous for the baby."

"You made this discussion without consulting me?" a fire had been ignited in her.

"I'm just thinking rationally," he threw her words back at her. "Crime scenes are dangerous. Field work is dangerous- think about how many times you and I have both been in and out of the hospital! If you get hurt, what are we supposed to do? You're pregnant, Bones."

"I know," she was offended now. Why was he telling her this? Like she had magically forgotten the morning sickness she had just felt only a few hours ago? "Do you honestly think I would put our baby in harms way Booth? Do you think I'm that selfish?"

"No... so why are you fighting me on this?"

"Because you should trust me enough to use my own discretion on to what situations are safe and unsafe for the baby. I know that I can't go with you to make an arrest. I know that. But I should be able to go to a crime scene with you Booth. Interview witnesses..."

"I'm sorry, Bones..."

"We can still be partners. For a while at least..."

"No, Bones. I'm sorry... I already filled out a form to the FBI about us. I'll still be working with you, but we're not going to be partners. You're staying at the lab," He watched as her eyes turned down and away from his. Booth couldn't tell exactly but she appeared to be crying; he felt absolutely horrible. "I'm sorry, Bones."

"You had no right to do that Booth. No right! I acknowledge that we are having a child together- but that doesn't give you the authority to make decisions about my career for me! You should trust me. I would have kept our child's best interest at the highest priority," she wasn't so much upset about the lost partnership. Brennan had been preparing herself for this from the moment they started seeing one another. It was more that it seemed that Booth didn't think that she cared about their child as much as her work. Now tears were flowing at a steady pace. "I love this baby, Booth. I do. I wouldn't have put myself in situations that could be deemed as harmful. You should trust me..."

"Bones, its not that I don't trust you. I just want to make sure your safe..."

"And you don't think I could do that on my own? Is that it?"

"No, I... I just want a sure thing, okay?" He moved forward to hold her. Maybe make her understand that he did what he did out of love.

But she rejected him immediately, "Don't touch me, Booth."

"Bones, please..."

"No," her bloodshot eyes came up to face him. "Leave."

"Bones..." He pleaded again.

"Leave!" she didn't care if she was yelling and if the whole lab could hear; she wanted him gone.

"Fine!" He spat back at her. "I'm not going to let you make me feel like an asshole for trying to protect my family." Booth stormed out the door and disappeared completely out of her site. He knew that she wasn't going to take the news well, but he was hoping that the rational part of her would be able to find the common ground with him. True he had gone behind her back, but he had done so out of nothing but pure love.

Brennan walked back over to the empty couch they had both just been blissfully sitting on. She couldn't help but scold herself for thinking that this would be easy. Her and Booth having a baby? It was ludicrous. How was it ever going to work. For the first time, she felt all her deeply suppressed doubts begin to surface.

* * *

><p><strong>So where are they now? That's fore me to figure out and for you to read later! Muhahahahaha... :D<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. 6

**MORE!**

**Hope you guys are liking it. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you like the track I'm on or if you think I've got it totally wrong! Love it all!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day past in silence between the two of them. Brennan had spent that time wrestling with emotions of guilt, anger, and hopelessness. On one hand she understood why Booth had done what he did. Anthropologically it made sense; he's an alpha male who feels its his duty to protect his female and offspring. He'd always been protective of her in the past, it should come at no surprise that he would become extra watchful when she was carrying his child. Still, he should have spoken to her first. By making this decision without her, it was as if he was telling her he didn't think she could make it on her own. That he thought that she would naturally put her career first, so he purposely bypassed her to insure he got what he wanted. It was insulting... and very hurtful. But a lingering feeling crept to her mind... what if he was right? She knew little to nothing about being a mother aside from the technicalities. He must have had doubts about her capability... and now so was she.<p>

She turned down her bed for the night as she considered this. For a moment she wished she wasn't having this baby; all it seemed to do was complicate and mess up things. Her and Booth had been doing so well on there own; now they were in separate beds. The timing for this was terrible... Brennan dismissed the thoughts, feeling instantly bad for having them. It probably wouldn't have matter when she got pregnant- her and Booth were always going to be this way.

Her phone lit up and vibrated from her nightstand. One new text message; it was from Booth.

[[[Where are you?

She considered briefly ignoring it and going to bed, but she knew that would only cause him to worry. Brennan was mad but she wasn't heartless, beside he would probably end up at her door if she ignored it.

Home. I'm going to bed]]]

She sent her reply and turned of the light. However, almost instantly she got a reply.

[[[Can I call you? I think we need to talk.

Brennan didn't even need to take time to consider it.

I'm going to bed.]]]

This time she didn't even bother turning over to go to sleep. She knew he would have something to say about it. Maybe they did need to talk about what had happened in her office, but she certainly wasn't ready. Not yet. Her phone lit up again.

[[[You know its not good to go to bed angry...

You should have thought of that before.]]]

She felt slightly juvenile for that response, but she was getting tired of him telling her what to do. First he couldn't trust her to feed herself on her own, then he wasn't allowing her to continue her field work, and now he was telling her how to go to bed. Brennan tried to calm herself down, if she got worked up again she'd never be able to sleep and that was certainly not good for the baby.

Her phone began too ring. She should have known he'd be calling her eventually.

"What do you want, Booth?" she answered full of hostility.

"We need to talk, Bones," Frankly Booth was just thrilled she picked up. He was three minutes away from getting in his car and going over to get her. "I know that you're still upset with me..."

"I'm going to bed, Booth. We can talk about this later," her voice dripped with an icy disdain.

"You can't do that anymore, Bones."

"What? Go to bed? I'm positive that I can," she was about ten seconds way from hanging up and silencing her phone."I would appreciate it if you would stop telling me what I do and do not have the sanction over."

"Bones... we're having a baby together. When we get upset with one another we can't shut the other one out. We have to work it out, Bones. We're a family..." his voice softened towards her. Why did she make loving her so difficult?

"We're not a family, Booth. We're two people who were sleeping together and made a mistake," the moment the words came out of her mouth she felt instantly horrible. She'd only said that too hurt him... because she new it would.

The line went silent for a while. That had been a hard blow. "I'm sorry for the assumption. But this baby isn't a mistake. You don't call our child a mistake, you got that? You never say that! Ever."

Now Brennan was silent. It had been years since Booth had yelled at her like that, even if it only was over the phone. Her eyes began to tear up again... damn hormones.

"You want to be mad at me? Fine. But I don't regret what I did," suddenly Booth heard a muffled gasp from the other end. She was crying. He'd made her cry again. "I can't do my job if you're out there with me, Bones. I won't be able to focus, I'll be too worried about you and the baby. That's not good for either of us..."

"I don't want you going out there alone, either..." a quite confession full of sobbing came from her.

"I'll be okay, Bones... and it wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just don't trust other people, okay? I know you would never put our baby in danger but other people would... I should have talked to you about it first. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to talk me out of it. You're very persuasive you know... especially in that sexy lab coat," he heard her give a slight laugh on the other end. It was little but it was enough.

"How is this ever going to work, Booth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me... as parents together..." she really wanted to know how was it ever going to work without them ending up hating one another. Without turning into the same situation as him and Rebecca. She couldn't stand to lose him like that. "We're fighting..."

"Bones? You remember how when we first started working together, we would fight all the time? About everything? Well, eventually we figured it out and we became amazing partners. This isn't that different. We figured out how to work together to solve crimes, now we'll just have to figure out how to raise a child. We're always going to be partners."

Her tears began to dry. "Okay."

"Can I come over? No funny stuff, I promise. I just want to be next to you..."

She took a moment to consider. Yeah, she did want him next to her, but... "No. Not tonight. I think I just need sometime alone."

"Okay," he tried not to sound to hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Bones. You get some sleep... I..." he almost told her he loved her. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>So... its not completely resolved... not yet... MORE plot turns to come! Oh yeah!<strong>

**Review my lovely readers! Pretty please... :D**


	7. 7

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this up. But here it is! **

**REVIEW:)**

* * *

><p>"Hey..."<p>

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. "Hi..." Her eyes began to take in her surroundings; she was on the couch in her office where she had just laid down to take a small nap. Then her she noticed the change of light, her office was fairly dark. Brennan shot up "What time is it?"

"A quarter to six..." Booth watched as she sat up and tried to shake herself from her deep sleep.

"Shit," She rubbed her eyes and sank back down in the couch. "I meant to lay down for just a couple minutes..."

"Its okay, Bones," He say down next to her on the couch and began rubbing her shoulders as she tried to stretch them out. He'd taken naps on her couch a couple times- it was very uncomfortable.

"I had so much I needed to do today," She looked looked back into the lab from her office window. Everything was dark; an indication that her colleagues had gone home for the night. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"They tried, Bones," he had to laugh at her agitation. "You're kind of a pain to wake up. You get a little violent..."

"I do not."

"One time I tried to wake you up to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast, and you kicked me in the stomach..."

She gave a small and adorable yawn, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Yeah... me too," they both went back to the previous days fight. Last night had been the first night, since their first, that hadn't been spent together. And like they could imagine, it hadn't gone well. "You still mad at me?"

Her eyes found his big brown ones. Honestly? "A little bit... are you still upset with me?"

A deep sigh was let out followed by the shaking of his head, "No, I'm not." Part of him still wanted to fight for that little bit of anger, but he had relinquished it. "I'm sorry I snapped at you last night. I know this baby wasn't planned for, Bones, but... I don't see it as a mistake. I really hope you don't feel that way."

"I don't..." she spoke softly ashamed for ever saying it. Brennan had never meant to get pregnant that night, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't secretly been wanting this for so long.

"Good..." He took a deep breath and pulled her into his side; grateful she didn't fight him. "You know, my dad used to drink. He would get drunk and he'd throw me around sometimes. I remember him... one time he was really drunk and me and Jared were playing baseball outside. Jared broke our neighbor's window, but I took the blame for Jared. He was a lot smaller than me; I just wanted to protect him." Booth felt his throat tighten as the imagines came flooding back to him, "I remember he came outside and threw me onto the dirt. He told me that I was a mistake. Biggest mistake of his life..."

Brennan found her body instantly clinging to him. "Booth... I'm sorry."

"I'll never forget it."

Brennan placed a light kiss to his cheek, "I find that I feel considerably less angry at you now."

A smile broke through. He was always in awe of how she could manage to pull him so easily from the darkest of places. "Good. You know, I don't like sleeping without you."

"Even though you think I'm violent when woken up?" she teased.

"Well, that's the thing, Bones. You just have to be woken up correctly," he whispered suggestively in her ear. "You just have to get a little more creative," a hand that had been resting on her knee was now working its way up her thigh.

Her hand moved to stop his advances, "Booth..."

"What?" he started in with his other hand. "Its Friday, Bones. Everyone's gone home. Besides... we're not partners anymore. We don't have to be discrete," His lips found hers and his tongue pried her mouth easily open.

"We can't do this," She moaned into his mouth and made to attempt to move away.

"I think we can..." he captured her mouth again in an effort to shut her up and did his best to move them in a more horizontal position.

"No, Booth," She slipped off of him. "I haven't eaten today..." she looked a little embarrassed as she said it.

"Why not?" The one day Booth had decided not to bring her an extra lunch, she had skipped it all together. Great.

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast because I wasn't feeling well, and then I meant to eat lunch... but I fell asleep..." She blushed a little. All week she had been railing Booth about bringing her extra food and not trusting her too eat... and the first day he didn't... she forgot to eat. "I'm hungry..."

"Well come on, Bones," he stood up and offered her his hand. "Diner time."

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "I would like a milkshake... fries..."

"Whatever you want," he handed her coat over to her; pleased that things seemed to finally be at peace once more between them. "Oh, by the way, Bones... we have a meeting with Sweets first thing tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" she tried to turn around as he was herding her out of the office. "Why do we need to see Sweets? We're not partners anymore..."

"Yeah, the FBI just wants to make sure that we can still work together professionally, even though we won't be working together."

"That... makes no sense..."

"Well I'm still going to be working with the Jeffersonian. I'll still be consulting with you. But you won't be in the field with me and we won't be partners," he knew she wasn't going to be happy about this meeting with Sweets.

"So Sweets has already been informed about our situation?"

"Yep. Pregnancy and all."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes... meeting with Sweets is on the way!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	8. 8

**Talks with Sweets? ALWAYS FUN.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>It was hard to imagine a time where Sweets had posed a brighter smile. Actually, it was hard to think of anyone smiling more than the young psychologist at that moment. He had been sitting in his office, in front of his patients, for the last three minutes just nodding his head and smiling. Nodding and smiling. Smiling and nodding.<p>

"Why is he doing that?" Brennan whispered over to Booth as she watched Sweets watching them both. They were seated opposite from Sweets, like always, only this time they were nestled right next to one another with his arm around her shoulders. A couple.

"Sweets- what are you doing?" Booth barked at him. It was enough that they had to be there on a Saturday, but did they really have to sit there while Sweets just smiled at them?

Still smiling and nodding, "You guys are havin' a baby?"

"I thought you said he already knew that?" Brennan nudged Booth.

"He does."

"Then why is he saying it like he's just now finding out?" Brennan was deeply confused by Sweets reaction.

"Do you guys not see what a big deal this is?" Sweets was almost coming out of his chair with excitement.

"Yes... it will completely alter our lives..." Brennan was still confused as to why Sweets was asking them if they understood the gravity of their situation. Of course they knew. What a ridiculous question.

"You know, you could say congratulations..." Booth understood his excitement but it wasn't like Sweets was the one that brought them together. He and her had done that all on their own. No sharing credit.

"Congratulations... this is totally awesome," Sweets wasn't about to own up that he had totally had a hand in doing this... but, yeah, he totally had. He made that happen.

"Thank you," Brennan was satisfied with that. Sweets had been the first friend of theirs to find out about the pregnancy and she was pleased with the enthusiasm. "It is... totally awesome," her eyes moved back to Booth; he was beaming.

"So... does this mean you'll sign us off to work together, cause this is our first real weekend and we could use it to start preparing for the baby..." Booth was going to do his best to hustle them out of this as soon as possible. He actually didn't have any baby plans; that could wait. Right now he was more interested in getting Brennan home so they could spend the entire weekend in bed together.

Sweets laughed, "No, Agent Booth. I still need to talk to you and evaluate if you both will be able to work together in a professional and productive manner." It was funny that Booth thought Sweets was just going to sign off on them. Hilarious, actually. No way would he be giving up this opportunity.

Booth slouched back down in his chair, "Fine. What do we need to do?"

"First we need to talk about your relationship," Sweets tried to hide his excitement.

"I don't understand the relevance. I'm discontinuing my work with Booth in the field because I'm pregnant. Not because of our relationship," She couldn't see how any of this was necessary. "It's a safety precaution."

"And how do you feel about that, Dr. Brennan?" little did she know, she had just given Sweets the prefect opening topic.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders slightly and shook her head. "Fine."

"You're lying," It was always easy to tell when Brennan wasn't being truthful. She had a lot of readable tells. "You are fine with Agent Booth getting to continue field work while you are shunned away to lab work?"

"Hey- I'm not shunning her away!" Booth stepped in.

Sweets ignored Booth. They'd get to him. "You both are sharing in this pregnancy and new life, yet Agent Booth isn't baring the consequences to his career that you are. That's got to stir up some resentment in such a career focused woman as yourself, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan hesitated as she chose her words carefully, "I admit that I did feel some initial... animosity... but rationally, this is what is required of me."

Sweets made a note. This was really what he needed to know. But the young doctor wasn't so ready to let his patients go just yet.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Four weeks," Booth took Brennan's hand in his. She was his now.

"So about the time Mr. Nigel Murray was killed?"

"Yeah..." Damn that kid was fast with his math.

"Actually we consummated our relationship the day he..." Brennan felt Booth squeeze her hand and she stopped. She forgot that he didn't like it when she shared the details of their sexual relationship.

Sweets nodded, "I see..."

Booth rolled his eyes, "You don't SEE anything."

Sweets clasped his hands together and crossed his leg, "When we are faced with our own mortality, even the most rational of minds tend to act out in irrational ways."

"Our consummation or whatever, wasn't irrational!" Booth shot back. It was love... but he couldn't say that. Not yet. And especially not in front of Sweets.

"Actually it was, Booth... that's how you impregnated me," Booth made a face at her. "What? That wouldn't have happened if I had been in a more rational state of mind!"

"You asked me too!"

"You asked him too?" This had turned into a more open session than Sweets could have possibly dreamed. "You asked him to have sex with you?"

"I..." Brennan could feel her cheeks turning impossibly red. "Make love..." she mumbled under her breath.

Booths fingers ran over her jaw line and down to the bottom of her chin. He tilted her head up, "I'm really glad that you did."

Sweets leaned back in his chair. This had gotten intense. So much information. So much. His little shrink brain could hardly process. "So... have you guys decided on living arrangements?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the living arrangements conversation... that's coming up next! Oh that will be a fun one to write! Hope I can get it up for you guys tomorrow!<strong>

**Review me? pretty please?**


	9. 9

**Love love love love this scene...**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>She kissed his neck; focusing her attention from the top of his clavicle to the corner of his mandible. The tips of her fingers ran softly over his bicep and down to his very last rib. This was her after love ritual. Part gratitude, part worship, and part strategy to keep him awake for another go around. Normally Booth was very receptive of this affectionate side of Brennan; usually he'd kiss her back and tell her how beautiful she was. But tonight, his mind was else where... and she could tell. Her tactics became bolder as she crawled over top of him; straddling her hips around his as lips traced kisses on his jaw. Still, he stared off into no; hardly responsive.<p>

Her kisses and caresses ceased, "Why are you ignoring my advances?"

"Huh?" his blank eyes fell on hers. He hadn't been paying attention.

She huffed and rolled off of him and back to her side of the bed. There would be no round two. Whatever. She was kind of sleepy anyway and his mind appeared to be concentrated on other things.

Booth's hand mindlessly wander up to the back of her shoulder and started lightly stroking her as she turned to sleep. It was true that his mind wasn't there with her at the moment. As he looked up at the ceiling above them, all he could do was think back to their meeting with Sweets earlier that day. It hadn't gone that bad; actually it wasn't that different from many other previous meetings with Sweets; he had chosen to inform the FBI that they were able to work together and for that Booth had been grateful. The session had ended early due to Sweets getting a phone call about being needed on a profiling case- another plus. But right before Sweets had received that phone call, he had asked about the living arrangements of the new couple with a baby on the way. And inbetween those two moments; the question and the phone call... Brennan had laughed. Why had she laughed at that question? Booth had thought nothing of it at the time, but as he lied in bed, it was all he could think about.

"Bones?" he stopped stroking her back. "Why did you laugh today when Sweets asked us about our living arrangements?"

"What?" She had been so close to falling asleep. "I don't know what you mean."

"When Sweets asked us what our living arrangements would be with the baby, you laughed. Why?"

"I did?" Her eyes were still closed as she fought to not totally wake up. "I don't remember."

"Why did you think that was funny?" he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"I don't know, Booth. I suppose I found the question amusing..." she was getting annoyed. Why was this of any significance?

"Because Sweets asked it?"

"Well," she took time to consider. "I found it to be a ridiculous question."

"Why?" Booth shifted over to face her even though her back was turned to him. "How is that a ridiculous question?"

Brennan shrugged, "We've only been dating for four weeks."

"But we're having a baby together..."

She turned over to face him; knowing that there would be no sleep until he was satisfied with an answer. "I know."

"I just assumed that once the baby was born we'd live together. Didn't you? I thought that maybe a couple months before your due date we'd get a place together," Booth was shocked by her nonchalant response. "What did you think was going to happen after the baby was born?"

"Nothing, I guess," she answered honestly. "I assumed that we would just continue what we're doing. You would have your apartment and I would have mine. And assuming that we're still together, I suppose we would spend the majority of the time at my apartment because of the baby. However, maybe on the weekends we could stay at your apartment when you have Parker. That way Parker and the baby could form a bond as siblings."

Booth couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, "You didn't think we would live together?"

"No. Why would we?" The topic seemed very black and white to her. "If you're worried about not having time with the baby, Booth, you will. If you like we can have Caroline draw up a shared custody agreement for us if you're worried about your parental rights... I'm not going to treat you the way Rebecca has Booth. I promise." She said that trying to reassure him but he only looked at her more horrified.

"You want to draw up a custody agreement for us?" So many words were being thrown at Booth and he understood none of it.

"Well I wouldn't. Caroline would," she was hoping to comfort him about the situation but they way he looked at her made her feel like she had done something terribly wrong. "Perhaps... after the baby is born and if we're still together, maybe after a year or so we could consider moving in together."

"If we're still together?" Those words cut him deep. He was so sure about the two of them, and now he could see that she didn't share that. "You think we'll break up?"

"I think..." she knew this would hit a nerve. "I think we would be naive if we ignored the possibility..."

Booth turned over on his side facing away from her, "Thanks, Bones."

Brennan felt horrible and didn't fully understand why. She had just been honest, and it was that honesty that had hurt him. This was one of the things she had feared all along. She moved next to him as carefully as she could; placing her hands on the back of his shoulders and nuzzling her self at his spine. Damn her rational mind. "I don't want to break up with you, Booth."

He remained quite.

"I want this to work. I've never wanted anything to work more," she admitted quietly.

"Why are you still so unsure?" He had to know. She had rejected him initially because she was unsure and since they were together now, he thought that was over.

She wanted to tell him it was because only a couple months ago he had proposed to another woman, but she held her tongue. "I'm not good with absolutes, Booth. You know that."

Booths hand found hers and pulled it around him, "I know we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. But we've known one another for six years."

"Seven, technically" She corrected.

"Okay, see? I'm not asking for right now or next month. Or even the one after that. But I do want you, Bones. I don't want a court agreement. I want a family. One that you and I never got... I think we can can finally have it..."

"We've been fighting a lot, Booth..."

"Yeah... I know. We kind of just do that. But even when we fight I know things are going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere... and I won't let you either," he turned back over to face her. She was crying.

"It's hormones," she quickly wiped her tears away.

His arms cradled her. Booth wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he planned on marrying her. But after the way she reacted the the idea of moving in together... he couldn't face another rejection. "I wish you would let yourself accept what you mean to me."

She swallowed hard. "Maybe... in time I could become more susceptible to the idea?"

"That's I'll I'm asking for right now, Bones." ...I love you.

"Thank you, Booth." ... I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a sweet little chapter... interesting stuff on the way.<strong>

**I promise some fluff. I've had them bickering a lot lately... we'll get some nice drama free scenes in. And then MAJOR PLOT TURN! Muhahahahahhaa!**

**...Review? Please? :D**


	10. 10

**Loving reading your reviews guys. LOVING IT. Anyway... I thought I would address something that was brought up numerous times in the reviews for last chapter. I am pleased to tell you that the "Hannah" issue WILL be addressed. Which is exactly why I included that little Brennan mental note in the last chapter. As fans, I know it really bothered a lot of us that 1.) Booth told Brennan that Hannah wasn't a collation prize and 2.) that he proposed to hannah. If it bothered US that much... I feel like it would be impossible for Brennan not to be immune to that too. It WILL be addressed. When? Not telling:P It could be this chapter... it could be next chapter... it could be the one after that... it could be the last chapter and I leave their relationship in a complete cliff hanger! MUHAHAHAHHA! But no. I have the next couple chapters planned and that whole story arch. So STAY tuned! I think I will handle it in a very satisfiying way. A clever way...**

**But for now read and review this one:)**

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful, Ange."<p>

Temperance Brennan sat in the living room of her best friend's home admiring the one hardly more than a week old baby in her arms. He slept quietly and peacefully in his mother safe hold and while Angela looked down at him with tried eyes but a proud glow. He was absolutely beautiful. No doubt or questions about it.

"Well, he's got his daddy's eyes," and thankfully he had is daddy's sight as well. "He's got my craziness, though. He's up at all hours of the night screaming his beautiful little head off. I can't imagine how tired I look."

Brennan had noticed the bags under her eyes, but knowing they came from a labor of love, they suited her. "You look great, Ange."

"Ahh... it's worth it, you know," Angela's fingers traced lightly around her baby's cheeks. "Its funny, you know, the love I feel for him. I'd do anything for him- anything. And I've only had him for a week."

Brennan smiled envious, it would be months before she would feel that. And she hoped she did. "You're very lucky."

"Bren... you'll have this too. I mean, you've already got the guy. I'm sure its only a matter of time."

"Booth will make an excellent mate," she agreed. Part of her wanted to tell Angela right there that she was pregnant, but since she hadn't discussed it with Booth she held back.

"Oh... so you and Booth have already talked about having kids?" Angela's eyes lit up.

"We have definitely talked about it," Brennan confirmed. Angela had no idea.

"Do you remember two years ago when you were trying to steal Booth's sperm and I was telling you that he would make an excellent father for your baby? I'm so glad you've finally caught up, Sweetie. Its about time," Angela stood up to place her son in his bassinet.

"Ange... Can I hold him?" Brennan impulsively asked.

Angela eyed her with a playful and suspicious eye, "Of course!"

Brennan moved forward in her seat as Angela lightly placed the new born in her arms. Brennan had held babies before, but never one so young. It was exhilarating and incredibly scary at the same time... and by the end of the year she'd be holding her own child. "On a empirical level, I understand the growth and development of homosapiens, but..." she looked down at Micheal's tiny body in her hands. "It's incredible..."

"Well... I don't like to brag but me and Hodgins did a pretty great job."

"You know, if you and Hodgins would like a night for a romantic outing, Booth and I would be happy to watch him. Perhaps when he's a little older, of course," Babysitting Micheal would give her a great opportunity to observe and actively participate in the care of a newborn.

"Hodgins and I will definitely be taking you up on that offer," but probably not for a while yet. The idea of spending one evening without her little angel terrified her.

Brennan eyes continued to be fixated on him. Careful that she wasn't holding him to closely but was allowing enough support for his neck. "He is an excellent sleeper."

Angela laughed. That was truly hysterical, "Well considering he didn't sleep at all last night, I guess he's pretty tired." She continued observing Brennan as she spoke; noticing that since she had given her Micheal she hadn't taken her eyes off him once. Not even for a second. "You're very good with him."

"Do you really think that?" Brennan's eyes shot up momentarily to Angela's for a split second. "I'm worried all the time that I'm not going to be a good mother..." Brennan stopped as she realized she might be revealing to much if she went on.

But Angela already caught the scent, "Brennan... are you pregnant?"

She glanced up at her best friend then quickly looked down to hide the smile that was peaking out over her face. The same exact smile she had when Angela had asked her if she had slept with Booth a month ago.

"Oh my God. You are! Aren't you? You are pregnant!" Angela was so glad she wasn't holding her son at that moment because she might have dropped him in all that excitement. "Oh my God!"

"Ange, I didn't even say anything!" She couldn't help the grin on her face; a total give away.

"Sweetie. I was pregnant like a week ago. You don't think I can tell? You're are totally pregnant! Oh, my god!" Angela sat back and absorbed the information. She knew this day would come- knew it from the beginning. "How do you feel? Are you happy? What does Booth think? I bet he's just thrilled!"

"He is... quite thrilled," Brennan finally admitted. It felt good to finally share this with her best friend.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm scared. Nervous. And then I also find that I'm extremely happy," tears were almost coming to Brennan's eyes. This was happening a lot lately. Sometimes she would start crying just thinking about her baby; it was so strange.

"Wow... you know you have to have a girl, right? You have to."

"Angela, I can't not control the sex of embryo. Sex is predetermined by X and Y chromosomes."

"No. You need to have a girl. That way she and Micheal can get married and we can officially become family," Angela was already planning the marriage of her newborn in her mind. "Temperance Brennan is going to be a mommy... I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!"

"No one know Ange! Just Booth and I... and Sweets," she cringed a little on that last name. How could she possibly forget.

"Sweets new about you baby before me?" It was like Brennan had just told Angela she had grown a second head. "What?"

"Booth informed the FBI about our relationship and my pregnancy. They're not allowing me to go in the field anymore..."

"Good"

"And... we had to see Sweets yesterday to be evaluated if we would still be able to work together."

"I bet he had a field day with that one," Angela then leaned forward in all seriousness and placed her hand on Brennan's knee. "This is going to be the most amazing thing that's ever happened to you, sweetie. Remember that time you discovered that extra vertebra thing on that other... whatever... and you got to name it? This is so much better than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh darn! This wasn't the Hannah chapter! But it was pretty sweet:)<strong>

**Review!**


	11. 11

**So I think this is a really fantastic chapter and I really had no idea where I was going with it. I kinda just started writing. Thrilled with the outcome!**

**Hope you will be too!**

* * *

><p>"So what have you got for me?"<p>

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in her office filing away the latest issue of Popular Anthropology, when she felt a familiar form press up against her back closely as two wondering hands rested on her hips. "I'm not in the mood, Booth."

He nipped at her neck playfully, "I was asking about the case." This was their first case together since their partnership had ended and he was expecting some apprehension, it wasn't her way to go peacefully and quietly, "What can you tell me?"

Brennan moved and escaped Booth's grip before settling back in her chair. "I can't tell you anything," she was very manner of fact with a slight edge of ice.

"Come on, Bones, you've got to have something. Age. Gender. Race... favorite color... just give me a lead," He cut off her glance as she tried to return the paperwork on her desk. It had been a long time since Booth had to use his charm smile on her, but he'd whip it out if necessary. Still, though, she ignored. "You mad at me?"

"No."

"Cause it sounds like you're mad at me..."

"I don't have anything for you, Booth," Her eyes met his with disdain. "Go ask Cam or Hodgins- or Daisy."

"Whoa, whoa... what happened?" If she wasn't mad at him, she sure did a great impression of someone being mad at him.

Brennan took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair; eyes closed. She didn't want to talk about this, but based on the attitude she'd just given him, the questions were warranted. "I'm not allowed in the lab."

"What? Why?"

"Cam is making me stay in my office," Her eyes turned down and she bit her lip. "I got sick this morning... when they brought the body in and placed it on the forensic platform... the smell was extremely pungent. I couldn't help it and regurgitated into the hazardous waste receptacle."

A small chuckle escaped from Booth, "Well, I'm pretty sure your vomit counts as hazardous waste."

"Don't make fun of me, Booth!" Her cheeks turned bright red. "It was humiliating. Cam won't allow me to leave my office until the bones have been cleaned."

Booth took her hand and pulled her up to him; one of their guy hugs that was never actually a guy hug, "They know you're pregnant, Bones. I'm sure everyone understands. They just want to make sure you're okay, alright?"

"You know I'm pregnant and you laughed," she pouted.

He kissed her lips; not even caring is she had brushed her teeth since her incident. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't call me, baby."

"Who says I was talking to you?" a hand came around and lightly touched her stomach.

I smile broke through despite her best efforts. "I hate this."

He pulled her back to him and kept his arms firmly wrapped around her as she tucked her head under his chin. "I know you do."

"I'm tired all the time... and I'm sick every morning. I have to go to the restroom nearly every hour. My breasts hurt so much. I can't work... and I keep... I keep," a steady stream of tears were now running down her cheeks and staining Booth's white shirt. "I keep crying! I hate being pregnant."

His heart broke to hear her say that. He hated to see her in so much pain and not be able to easy it. "It's okay, Bones."

"I don't mean that," She pulled out of his grasp suddenly realizing how bad that last sentence sounded. "I love this baby. I just don't like being pregnant..."

"You're used to being in control. And now you feel like you've lost it."

Her hands came up to wipe up her tears and try to keep her makeup from smearing, "I hate psychology... but I would say that's accurate."

"It will get better..." Booth realized he didn't know that for certain. "Or at least it will all be worth it in the end."

"You're wonderful," She said it like it was an identifiable fact. "You've been so good to me, Booth."

"You mean everything to me," he said that knowing it was fact.

Her lips pecked his; she had brushed her teeth after her episode. "I'm sorry I was hostile to you before."

Booth only shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hey..." An idea entered the agent's mind. "Tonight. I want you to go home put on something nice- or not nice. It doesn't matter. I'm taking you out tonight, okay? We're going to a nice restaurant and we're going to forget about pregnancy and babies and work. Just you and me."

Brennan's eyes lit up a little, "Like a date?"

"Yeah," the moment she said the words he realized it would be their first. He had never taken her out on a real date since they got together... he would shame himself for that later. "I'm going to give you the full Seeley Booth experience, Bones. Be ready by seven. We're going to dinner and maybe something else after- I don't know. I'll think of something romantic and it can be a surprise. And then I'm taking home and I'm going to make love to you all night long. Got it?"

There was an undeniable grin plastered on her face, "Got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... can we all just collectively "aww" together? Awwwwww<strong>

**Booth and Bones first real date. Can't wait!**

**Review and give me your thoughts. Things you'd like to see and wouldn't!**


	12. 12

**So here's the first date you've been waiting for...**

**Oh! And I just hit 100 reviews! THANKS GUYS! Keep it coming!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow," was all he could think or say when Brennan opened the door to him at exactly seven o'clock to begin their "first" date. She wore a black lace sleeveless cocktail dress, hair curled and laying atop her small shoulders, and sexy smoky eyes. "You look... wow."<p>

"It looks okay?" she questioned. "I bought it a couple months ago for a gala the Jeffersonian but I ended up not attending," she hadn't gone not because she didn't want to go, rather she hadn't had a date. "I was worried that it might be a little too tight."

Booth couldn't help but shoot his attention right to her breasts; pregnancy was certainly good to her. "No, Bones. It's good," He finally made his way into her apartment and pulled her to him; he had to kiss those ruby red lips.

"I'm glad you like it," she was tempted to drag him to her bedroom right then and just skip the whole dinner.

"I love it," he gave her another quick kiss before grabbing her coat off the counter and hustling her in it. "Okay. Now I've got some ground rules for tonight, okay Bones? First, no pregnancy talk. Tonight you are not pregnant."

"Booth, I'm pretty sure I'm still pregnant..."

"Well, yeah, but we're going to pretend. Second, no talk about work or murder or anything like that, okay? You're not Dr. Brennan tonight- you're just Temperance. And I'm not special agent Booth- I'm just Seeley."

"I will probably still call you Booth," she interjected.

"And I will still call you, Bones. But tonight we're going to pretend that the last seven years didn't happen."

"That will be quite difficult given that I would probably not be having dinner with you had the last seven years not definitively happened..."

"Pretend, Bones. Just pretend, okay? This is the first date we never got to have. Where we never missed our moment... I never had my gambling addiction and you never got mad at me and there was never any line," Booth could tell that through her smile she was thinking this was completely ridiculous. "Let me take you out the way I've always wanted to. The way you've always deserved."

"Okay," she agreed. That did sound kind of romantic and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamed about it.

They left her apartment and suddenly found themselves in one of DC's best restaurants. Booth had pulled a few strings to get them a table on such sort notice, but it was absolutely worth it. Tonight they would dine on Italian food by candle light and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he was going to surprise her with a trip to the Washington National Mall and to the coffee cart they had frequented over the years. There, he would momentarily leave her with an excuse that he had to use the restroom. Instead, he was going to run back to his car and grab is old army jacket and duffel bag; recreating the coffee cart meeting they had almost a year ago. Only this time everything would go right. He was going to take her in his arms and declare his undying love for her. Yeah, it was a little cheesy... but hopefully she'd like it.

"Welcome to Filomena Ristorante, I'll be your server for this evening," Their waiter approached the table; lighting candles and setting down wine glasses by their plates. "Can I start either of you off with a glass of wine? The house special tonight is our Villa La Selva Cabernet Souvignon."

And like that the charade was over, she couldn't ignore her pregnancy, "I'll have a water."

"For me as well," Booth added; their waiter nodded and excused himself. He could see the slight disappointment in her face... if this had been a real first date, with her actually not pregnant, she would have ordered a glass of wine.

"Booth, you don't have to do that..."

"Hey, if you can't drink, then neither can I. Well... at least not tonight anyway."

"Thank you, Booth," she had to admit that was pretty sweet. "This place looks amazing. How did you get reservations?"

"Well, it turns out the sous chief is a friend of Sweets. So I might be booking a couple sessions to repaying him for the next month..."

Brennan grinned, and let her her slender ankle brush up against his shin suggestively. "I will show you my appreciation after dinner..."

"Are you saying I'm going to get lucky tonight?" he teased, he knew he most defiantly would. They both would.

"Well... I don't typically put out on the first date... but I could make an exception," her voice whispered huskily.

"Put out? How do you even know what that means?" Not that it didn't turn him on.

"Angela. It's colloquialism for when a female voluntarily dispenses sexual desires for partner. It doesn't necessarily just refer to traditional intercourse but oral and anal as well..." Brennan offered her very scientific definition.

"Bones!" Booth's face was turning a deep red. "You can't say those kinds of things here!"

"What? I was just explaining..." she had to laugh at this. Since beginning their relationship she often forgot about his puritanical tendencies.

"Well just save it for the bedroom, kay? Besides, we're not going home after dinner. I've got a surprise planned."

"What?"

"A surprise."

"It will still be a surprise if you tell me now, because I'm still unaware..."

"Not happening. You'll have to wait."

"Fine," Brennan scooted back her chair. "I'll be right back. I have to..." She gestured towards the restroom. She had gone right before they left her apartment and like clockwork, not even an hour later, she had to go again.

He watched her slink away in her high stiletto heels. No one would have the slightest clue she was pregnant if they looked at her; and they were. He certainly had the best looking girl in the place. But now he was starting to get nervous about this little after dinner surprise. He felt like she loved him... but he had felt that another time and got turned down flat. Maybe he would tell her she didn't have to say anything back, that way there would be no pressure and the risk wouldn't be so high. Maybe.

Suddenly, Brennan was on her way back, but the confident sexy woman that had left, was gone. Her face looked pale and her body was tense as she sat back down.

"Booth?" Her voice trembled softly. "I'm bleeding."

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**Not good! Thoughts?**


	13. 13

**Okay. I tried to get this up quickly. Hate to leave you hanging like that... well not really... but... I do feel a little guilty for it.**

**So without further ado... **

**Oh... and review... :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Booth," Brennan said as she sat on the hospital table. Her arms crossed and holding close to her abdomen; baby still safe inside. "I ruined you're plans."<p>

His eyes widened at her, "Bones, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad we came."

The last two hours had unbelievably stressful for the couple. After Brennan had told Booth at the restaurant that she was bleeding, they had left immediately for the hospital, not even informing their waiter they'd left. Once there, Brennan was rushed to the emergency room where blood work and an ultrasound were taken; Booth never letting go of her hand the whole time. After an agonizing hour of waiting, they got their results. Baby was safe and the bleeding was just a result of spotting; a very common occurrence in the early first trimester of pregnancy. None the less, it had been enough to give them both near heart attack. Now they sat waiting for the doctor to return with a new prescription; relief slowly coming back to them.

"I should have known, Booth," she shook her head at him. "Metrorrhagia is quite probable at this stage in my pregnancy... I was just..." she couldn't even bring herself to verbalize just how terrified she'd been.

"Bones, even the doctor said it was right that we came in. You did exactly what you were supposed to do," he stood from his chair in the corner and walked over too her. She looked like she needed to be held.

The moment she felt his arms wrapped around her body, she began to cry for the third time in the last two days. This time she felt is was certainly warranted. "I'm a horrible mother," she whispered half to herself.

"What?" he tilted her face up to his. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because Booth, today I was complaining and saying how much I hated being pregnant... and then," again she was at a lost for words. All she could think was, what if she had miscarried after everything she'd said today.

"Bones, who wouldn't hate throwing up every morning and peeing every hour? That doesn't make you a bad mom," It was true that he was actually carrying his own guilt for planning an evening where they would pretend she wasn't pregnant, but now he had to be strong for Brennan. He had only been wanting to do something to cheer her up- but there was not a single bit of doubt in his mind how much they both wanted this baby. "You know what would make you a bad mom? Ignoring it. But you didn't, because you love this baby. Even though you're exhausted, I know you would do anything to keep this baby safe."

She nodded, "I would."

"See? Good mom," he pressed his lips lightly to her forehead.

"I was really scared..." She hung her head.

"I know. Me too. Nothing to be ashamed about," Booth longed to tell her he loved her right there. He had been planning for it all day and now it was bubbling under the surface. There was nothing more he wanted than to tell her just what she meant to him, but he held himself. This had been an awful day for her, and while telling her might make it better, it might also worsen it if she didn't return his feelings. She'd been through enough without the pressure of being put on the spot to say she loved him back. This wasn't the place for it anyway, not a brightly lit hospital room. Brennan had never gotten the fairlytale she had deserved. The first night they made love, as amazing as it was, was not the scenario either of them had envisioned. There should have been music and candles... and not the possibility of a sniper out the window. And now she was pregnant, and he had never even taken her out on a date.

So he'd wait. She deserved at least one perfect moment.

"I'm still sorry I ruined your plans..."

"Hey, tonight wasn't about me. It was all about you. I'm good; I know that you're okay. I wasn't just scared about the baby, Bones. Was scared about you too. You're my other baby, you know?"

She blushed, "What was your surprise?"

"It was silly... I was just going to see if you wanted to take a walk through the capital with me," he lied.

She shrugged seeming to have bought it, "We can't have sex tonight..."

"Nope, not for a week," Booth had been paying attention when the doctor had told her she was to remain celibate for the next week.

"I would still like for you to stay over with me, if you want," She asked shyly.

"Like you could keep me away," he teased; it was adorable how she still got nervous about such simple requests.

"I bought you a pie," she randomly offered and broke the tension somewhat. "I stopped at the diner on my way home and picked it up for you. It's apple."

"Aww, Bones. You going to share a slice with me?" One of these days he would convert her to a pie fan.

"No," She laughed for the first time since their night had taken such a dramatic turn. "But I'll allow you to eat it in bed. IF you promise to be careful and not spill!"

"I will keep your bed crumb-less. Cross my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. There is a REASON why I interrupted the date which will be revealed at a later chapter. So just stay with me. I know you all wanted to see the coffee cart scene... and it pained me knowing that I was never going to get to write it. I've had this set up for a while.<strong>

**But there is a reason for my madness. I assure you... so just follow along:) Don't be too angry with me. The baby is absolutely fine. I can guarantee you that the baby will remain perfectly fine for the whole story:)**

**Now please share your thoughts and reactions with me? Won't you? I got so many review on the last chapter so quickly... THUS I updated even faster!**


	14. 14

**Aww you guys will really like this chapter...:)**

**Review it please!**

* * *

><p>He had hardly taken two steps into her office before he was ambushed. Two long slender arms wrapped around his neck and a smooth body pressed up against his. Before a word could escape from his mouth, his lips were captured with a delicious tongue working in between. His head went fuzzy and instantly his arms respond by pulling her closer to him. Their kiss deepened; hot and more hungry by the moment.<p>

"You're in a good mood," Booth regrettably had to cease this makeout session before it led to more. It was mid day at the Jeffersonian and her office blinds did little to cover the couple.

"I found cause of death," Brennan spoke almost giddily; her body remained pressed against his and she suggestively ground against him.

"I heard. Cam just told me," Weird things certainly sure did put his girl in the mood. "Congratulations, baby."

She leaned in to kiss him again, "Don't call me baby."

"Shut up, you like it," He pulled her lips so they were back to being flush against his. So what if anyone saw them? They'd already reported their relationship, might as well reap the benefits.

"It was exhilarating, Booth," Brennan freed herself and ran over to her desk and grabbed a copy of the case x-ray. "There was a compression fracture to the interior..." She began pointing it out to him when she realized he wouldn't understand. "I've spent so much time in the field lately and giving my interns the lab work... I forgot how... amazing it could make me feel."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; placing his hands on her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder. "See? You're still the brilliant Dr. Brennan. That's never going to change, Bones."

She took in the moment standing there with a closed case file on her desk, the man she loved holding her, and a healthy baby in her lower stomach. Never in her life had she experienced such bliss. Finally, the professional and personal were in sync. A contentment and happiness she never thought possible, suddenly was hers. "I want to cook for you tonight."

"Yeah?" Booth was slightly taken back. She was in a really really good mood.

"Yes. I know that your hockey activity is tonight, so perhaps I could prepare a meal for us at your apartment that way you can still view your program."

"Okay, first of all... its a hockey game. Not activity. Secondly, that sounds amazing."

Brennan's cheeks began to blush and she averted her eyes from his, "I want to do something nice for you."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Booth came home to find a feast laid out on his coffee table. Hotdogs, fries, a bowl of mixed fruit, and fresh corn. It smelled amazing... but what looked even more amazing was the woman approaching him with a cold beer.

She kissed him and placed the beer right in his hand, "Hey..."

"Bones," He approached the living room to get a better look and pleasantly discovered that the television was also already on and turned to the channel of his game. "You did all this for me?"

"Yes."

He was touched. Brennan didn't do stuff like this, "Thank you, Bones. It's wonderful."

She nodded self consciously like he could see right through her. She loved him, but she had no idea how to say it. Traditionally, couples expressed emotions of devotion, gratitude and... love... through prepared meals and romantic ventures. Brennan really hoped she'd got this right... "The hotdogs have no nitrates and I baked the french fries and seasoned them with sea salt- which is healthier... and there's..."

Booth watched her crumble into a nervous mess as she explained the meal she cooked for the two of them. It was adorable... but right now all he wanted to taste was her. He pulled her two him and planted one on her, "It's amazing, Bones."

They settled down together for food and hockey. With his arm around her and the game on, it was hard for Booth to think of anything better. His one regret was that, since they were still not allowed to have sex for a couple more days, he couldn't more thoroughly show Brennan his appreciation for all the work she'd done for him. They cuddled together on the couch while both silently wondered why it had taken them so long to give into something that felt so perfectly natural. She hated when she eventually had to remove herself from his side when her sensitive bladder beckoned.

Brennan only meant to be gone a moment, a quick bathroom break and then right back to Booth and the game. But when she emerged from the bathroom, Booth's bed looked to comfortable to pass up, and she found herself laying down with the intention of only a small little nap... which rolled into a deep slumber.

When the game broke after the third quarter, Booth became aware that suddenly he was watching this game alone. He made his way to the bedroom and found a very familiar figure laying in the center of his bed. Booth wasn't surprised, after all she'd done today, he was shocked she hadn't passed out long ago. He crawled up next to her; not bothering to turn down the bed or change his clothes.

She stirred when she felt his presence join her, "Who won the game?"

"I don't know, it's still going," he nestled his face in her hair.

Brennan's eyes remained closed, she was still very much asleep, "Don't you want to know who wins?"

"It's okay."

"But you love hockey..."

"I love this more than hockey," he kissed the back of her head.

"I love this more..." she repeated him and pulled his arm over her like a blanket. "than... everything."

Booth head perked up as his brain processed her half asleep words. She hadn't said right out that she loved him... but what else could it mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... oh the fluff...<strong>

**NOW the BOMB.**

**Stay tuned... ITS coming. Tell me what you're thinking!  
><strong>


	15. 15

***Grabs match* **

***Lights tnt***

***Sparks*  
><strong>

** *Throws***

** *Runs away fast***

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare moments for the team at the Jeffersonian. No death or murder, but a chaos of a much sweeter kind. In the office of Angela Montenegro, the squints gathered around for a visit from their newest member. His wide eyes looked at them all in amazement; so many faces pushing their way in to get a look at him. Of all the art work in Angela's office, this was definitely the most beautiful.<p>

"Hey big guy," Hodgins lifted his son from the stroller and swaddled him. "Can you believe you're going to have one of these by the end of the year, Dr. B?"

"As I am pregnant, I expect I should produce child," Brennan replied quite literally as she ran her fingers lightly through Micheal's hair. Secretly, though, she was pretty amazed that she would soon be having one of these as her own.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Cam joked. "But of course I never thought I'd have a kid either! Crazy how things work out."

"I always knew," Angela shot a sly look to her best friend. "I always knew Brennan would won day be a mom. And- I knew it would be with Booth!"

"You could not have known that..." Brennan's words were very matter of fact but her face revealed her undeniable happiness.

"No, Sweetie, I knew it," Angela argued.

"Me too, Dr. B."

"I knew if it did happen... it would be Booth," Cam agreed with her colleagues.

Brennan tried vehemently to hide her giddy smile, but it came pushing through.

"Someone's embarrassed!" Hodgin's teased which led to the group of them to sharing in a nice laugh, that only left Brennan's cheeks even redder.

And then suddenly they all fell quiet, almost as quickly as the laughter had started. Outside of of Angela's office a familiar figured was scene walking around; one none of them had predicted to see again. It was like the air had been sucked out of the room and the giddy face Brennan had previously been trying to suppress, was gone. Brennan instantly found herself walking out the door and and standing behind the wondering woman.

"Hannah?" Part of Brennan had been hoping that the moment she said the name, she would be met with a different face. But when the woman spun around, there was no question. "What are you doing here?"

"Temperance." Hannah instantly noted that she was not being received with a warm welcome. Not that she was surprised, "I need to talk to you."

Brennan nodded slowly as a cold chill went up her spin, "We can speak in my office." She turned and began leading the way, but not before catching the look of her friends back in Angela's office. They looked horrified.

"What can I help you with?" Brennan took a seat at her desk, she was still feeling the aftershocks and didn't want to fall over.

"Seeley?" Hannah's voice trembled and she began questioning if it had been the right course of action to come here. "I need to see him. I think I made a mistake... actually, I know I made a mistake."

"I don't understand," Brennan spoke coldly. At least she didn't understand what Hannah wanted her to do about it.

"I've been in Darfur for the past couple months. And I did some thinking while I was there... I would have come back months ago, but someone in our group was kidnapped while we were there. I couldn't leave," She could see her story was getting no where with Temperance. "I love him."

Brennan pulled in a deep breath at those words. They cut deep. "You've returned because you want to resume your relationship with him?"

"I want to marry him, Temperance," Hannah said bluntly. "I should have never turned him down. I..."

"I warned you," Brennan barked back, unable to hold her composure. "I told you that he would give himself to you. Completely! And that you had to be sure. I told you that. He was miserable after you left... You should have listened to me."

"You're right. I should have," Hannah was surprisingly not putting up a fight to Brennan's accusations. "I made a huge mistake and now I'm here hoping that I can fix it. I love him and I know that I give him what he wants."

"You hurt him! He gave himself to you and..." Brennan started to realize the words coming out of her mouth were them as the ones she had silently spoken to herself all those months ago.

"You know what its like, Temperance. I know you do. So I'm just hoping that you can help me get another chance. I love him, and I'm pretty sure he loves me. But if you think that he's better off without me, I'll go," Hannah watched Temperance sit silently at her desk with her eyes turned. "I would have come back months ago. I just couldn't. I know that I really hurt him, you have no idea how much I've regretted..."

"I know," Brennan fought back her own tears. She would not cry in front of Hannah. "I know exactly."

"So, please. Help me," Hannah pleaded. "I know I can give Seeley everything he's ever wanted."

Brennan didn't say anything as she let the words turn over and over in her mind. Hannah had her shot and she let him go. Booth and her were together and they were having a baby together. Both of them were happy; her for the first time in her life, she truly was. If Hannah went to Booth and proclaimed her love for him, she knew what Booth's choice would be. He would stay with her. They were having a baby together, he wouldn't leave her; he was much to honorable for that. But he loved Hannah. He had told her that she wasn't a consolation prize... "Booth and I had planned on meeting at the coffee cart on the National Mall tonight. He'll be there. Go."

Hannah felt the urge to run over and hug her, but she got the vibe that Temperance didn't return the feeling. "Thank you, Temperance. You're a wonderful friend," Hannah turned and left her office.

Brennan's stomach felt sick. She had to get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Booth is going to show up at the coffee cart and find Hannah and not Brennan! Oh no!<strong>

**More of what Brennan is thinking will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Thoughts? Do you want to kill me? I TOLD you I would be addressing the subject of Hannah...**


	16. 16

**Oh... I'm so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I got on the chapter I posted earlier today. Over 20 reviews and its only been a couple hours! You guys rock!**

**So... since you do... I've gotten this one up extra fast... now tell me how much you love me in the reviews... :D**

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth sat on an old wooden bench right next to coffee cart that overlooked the pond from the Lincoln Memorial. He sat wearing his old army coat with his name stitched into the left breast, although it might as well have been his very own heart stitched into the sleeve. Tonight Booth was finally making it all happen. He vowed that tomorrow would not come without him expressing his love for Brennan. She was going to meet him there at any moment, he would run towards her, drop his bag and pick her up into his arms. He smiled to himself as his knee bounced impatiently; he'd been waiting a life time for this.<p>

"Seeley?" A familiar voice called to him, but not at all the one he was expecting.

Booth stood and looked at her. It was like seeing a ghost, "Hannah? What are you doing here?"

She approached Booth cautiously in her little blue dress, but with a smile beaming across her face, "I'm here to see you."

"I'm kind of waiting for someone, Hannah," Booth brushed her off. The presence of Hannah had ruined his first coffee cart meeting with Bones, he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Temperance? Oh, she's not coming. She's the one who told me you were here," Hannah was so caught up in her own thoughts she hardly noticed Booth's lack of enthusiasm at her appearance.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Booth's eyes widen. No! His plans couldn't be ruined yet again.

"I told her that I needed to see you, and she told me that you were going to be here..."

"No, Hannah. You need to leave. I'm sorry, I can't talk to you. Call Bones back now and tell her to get over here!"

"Booth!" Hannah could feel him trying to hustle her away but she couldn't give up that easy. "She's not coming. Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

He stopped his franticness for a moment and looked straight at her, "No, Hannah. I'm sorry, but I just don't care." Booth turned and walked away; the coffee cart idea had been another bust. This place must be cursed for him or something.

"I made a mistake, Seeley!"

The words froze him and he turned back to face her, "What?"

"I made a mistake turning you down when you asked me to marry you," Her eyes looked back at him innocently; she had no idea.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Hannah took a deep breath, "I'm ready to marry you now, Seeley. I was scared when you asked me to marry you. I've never seen myself as the marrying type, you know? Too much freedom and independence to give up. But I'm ready to make that sacrifice now."

"No," Booth just shook his head in shock. He had never been expecting this, "Hannah, I'm sorry. You shouldn't sacrifice yourself to be with someone."

"That was a wrong choice of words!" She tried to back pedal.

"No. And it's exactly why I can't be with you. It's why I never should have been with you from the beginning," Booth saw her face fall and felt horrible for it. "Hannah, you are an amazing person... and you and me together... it makes a lot of sense. But it was never right. You must know that. When I met you... I was miserable because I had just lost the love of my life. You helped pick me up through that time, and I'm very grateful to you, but it was never supposed to be."

"You love Temperance..."

Booth nodded and tried not to look to happy, "When I proposed to you, I didn't do it for the right reasons. I did it to bury my feelings about her... which was probably the reason I was with you in the first place. I'm sorry, it wasn't right of me. I was hoping that if I married you I could finally forget her, but now I know I was never going to. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you said no to me that night. And one day, Hannah, I know you're going to be thankful that I'm saying no to you now."

Hannah nodded, "Okay..."

"I'm really sorry."'

"No. It's fine," Hannah shook her head; agitated. It was unusual for her not to get what she wanted. "I just feel a little stupid that she sent me here knowing that I was going to tell you how I felt, when clearly you're in love with her. It's bullshit."

"She sent you here?"

"Yeah, Seeley," She spoke to him like a child. "She gave me a whole lecture and... you know what? It's whatever. Goodbye, Seeley." Hannah turned and stormed off in the direction from which she came. All it did was make Booth all the more thankful, she'd turned him down... and a little stupid for being with her to begin with.

But Booth wouldn't think about that now.

Now his number one focus was going home to Brennan to declare his love for her. How could she have ever thought that he might want Hannah back? He laughed at the thought, she was out of her mind, and so was he for loving her like he did.

However, Brennan wasn't home.

* * *

><p><strong>This will not be a quick fix. I can assure you. But YES... Hannah is gone FOREVER.<strong>

**Hope you liked that...**

**BTW! IF you like this story, I strongly encourage you to check out my other two stories!  
><em>Change in the Story<em>- Is a rewrite of Season 6 starting from the end of Doctor in the Photo.  
><em>Change in the Heart<em>- Is a story of what happened after Booth woke up from his coma and if Brennan had never left and was forced to take care of him.  
>^^Both are complete so check em' out! <strong>

**Oh... and stay tuned for this. Don't you want to know where Brennan is? Can Booth get to her! How could he convince her he loves her after everything he told her about Hannah before? AHHH! DON"T YOU WANT TO KNOW!**


	17. 17

**I'm soooo over whelmed by all the reviews you guys have been giving me! The last two chapters both had over 20 reviews which is... AHHH so cool!**

**So here's an extra long chapter because you've all been so good:)**

**Review it please!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take Seeley Booth long to get to Brennan's apartment after his run in with Hannah. He had considered stopping to buy her flowers on the way, but he figured the trivial gesture would be lost on her, and could never match what he intended on offering her the moment he saw her. The best thing he could ever give her was his heart, which she had actually already possessed, but now he was ready to make it known to her. Booth grabbed the spare key to her apartment that he'd been given, and burst through the front door in search of her.<p>

"Bones!" He called out to her as he made his way through the living room and to her kitchen. "Bones! Where are you?" Booth realized his voice was only being met with his own echo and panic started to creep in. She wasn't in the bedroom either... she was gone.

Booth returned to the kitchen looking for any sign that she'd been there or seemed to be returning in the near future, but her apartment looked pristine and untouched. Then he noticed the solitary envelope on the counter top. _Booth_.

He opened it.

_Booth,_

_First, I want to inform you that I am safe, so there is no need for you to worry. I'll be returning in a few days time, although a precise date has yet to be determined. We can speak further then._

_I realize that this maybe quite alarming to you, and I know that I do owe you an explanation for my actions. Which I am prepared to offer you now and I hope it will give you a form sort of semblance..._

... ... ... ... ... ...

Max Brennan was on is way out the door when he heard a knock from the other side. Carefully he peaked out before opening it; a habit of living life on the run and off the grid. Luckily, though, the figure standing before him was not one of a threatening nature, but it certainly was a surprise.

"Tempe?" He opened the door to find his daughter with a bag in hand, looking back at him. Her eyes looked tired and her nose a soft shade of pink; obviously she was upset. "Are you alright, honey?"

At the very question Brennan fell apart. Was she alright? Her throat tightened and she began to get a familiar sensation in her eyes, she'd fought her tears the whole drive and now she couldn't hold back any more. "I'm sorry, I should have called first," Brennan turned around to leave. She'd just been looking for a place to stay for the night and now a hotel seemed like a better option.

"Wait, wait, wait," Max grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her inside. "What happened? I haven't seen you cry like this since you were a little girl." Max brought his arms around his daughter and held her close, which only perpetuated her sobs. It wasn't often he got to play protective dad to his little girl, and was grateful for the chance.

Brennan began trying to wipe her tears away, "Can I stay here?"

"Sure, sure. You're not in any trouble, are you?" Max immediately thought the worst.

"No," Brennan backed away; now nervous that she'd set off her occasionally homicidal father. "I'm not in any danger, dad. But I do need a shower."

"Yeah, okay, you know where it is," Max watched his daughter head off in that direction; this certainly made for a bizarre night but he was touched that she sought him out in her time of need.

Brennan stopped before she disappeared down the hallway and returned to her dad placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, dad."

"I love you, honey," He could see the tears forming in her eyes again. "We're going to talk about this when you're done."

Brennan took her time in the shower as she collected her thoughts. She knew she would have to explain to her father what she was doing there and hoped she could do it without falling to pieces again. The last couple hours had past in such a daze, that the full force of her actions weren't hitting her until these moments. She knew that somewhere out there, Booth was probably reading her letter and trying desperately to get in touch with her... which was why she had turned off her cellphone. He was probably looking for her and worrying about her even though she had told him not too; but this was all conjecture she was playing out in her mind.

Brennan toweled off and slipped on some old sweats. At the bottom of her bag was an old t-shirt of Booth's which she'd laid claim to over the last few weeks. She wasn't sure why she'd taken it, maybe just to have a piece of him close, but she decided it wise not to put it on. When she returned to the living room she found her father sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and the sofa bed pulled out and ready for her. She joined him at the table.

"I made a pot of coffee if you want some."

Coffee sounded wonderful, but she couldn't, "I'm okay."

"So you want to tell your old man what's going on?" Max was sure she was going to try and get out of telling him, but he was just as stubborn as she was. "Something happen with Booth?"

Her eyes widened and gave her away, "Yes."

"Well, what happened? Last time I saw you, it seemed like you both had finally gotten your act together," Although they had never said anything to him, Max could tell that their relationship had taken another turn. Finally they were looking at each other without pretending and claiming that they weren't.

"Hannah came back..."

"The blonde?"

"Yes," Brennan only nodded. Hopefully the questioning would end there.

But it didn't, "That dumbass didn't leave you for her did he?" Max felt a rage building in him, it had been a long time since he'd given Booth a good slug, and maybe he was over due.

"No. Booth would never leave me," she sighed like it was a bad thing.

"I'm still failing to see the problem here, Tempe..."

"He loves her," Brennan finally managed to say it out loud, and it hurt even more than she thought it would.

"And what? You don't think he loves you?" Max was fairly certain that wasn't the case.

"I... I don't know. Maybe. I believe that at one time he did, but he," a singled tear freed itself from her eye. "But he moved on."

"What did Booth tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to him... Hannah came to see me at the lab today and she told me she was ready to marry Booth now. That she was wrong to have rejected his proposal."

"So you just sent her back to him?" His daughter's logic didn't make any sense.

"Yes."

"Well why did you go and do a stupid think like that? Why did you fight for him?" Maybe he had taught his daughter to run... but he had thought he'd taught her to fight as well.

"He loves her, dad," Brennan sprung up from her seat and went to grab a glass of water. Mostly though, she had to try and keep herself from losing it. "I just want him to be happy..."

"Tempe, Booth's a big boy. Don't you think he can decide for himself what makes him happy?"

"No, because..." she sipped her water slowly. This wasn't they way she had wanted to tell her father, "I'm pregnant."

Max sat back and absorbed that little piece of information. His baby was having a baby of her own. Not that she wasn't old enough but... "Does Booth know?"

Brennan only nodded, "I know he wouldn't leave me."

"But you really think he loves her more than he loves you?" This seemed to odd to Max. He'd watched Booth look longingly at his daughter for years...

"Yes. He's told me he did. He proposed to her, dad. He wanted to marry her," As far as Brennan was concerned she had all the facts she needed. Booth had never told her he loved her past the platonic form. Their relationship had only started because one night, in an irrational state of mind, Brennan had asked Booth to engage in intercourse with her. To make love to her.

Max could only shake his head; he'd never seen Booth with this other woman but he'd seen him with his daughter. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," her tone spoke of absolution but she still had doubts. Actually she was still hoping by a silver of a chance that Booth would still be hers. But she had to put that selfishness away. "I'm very tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Max watched her put her glass in the sink and walk back over to the sofa bed. "Temperance?"

"Yes?"

He hugged her, "Congratulations. About the baby."

"Thank you," her voice cracked. Although she was a perfectly grown and capable woman, it was still nice to hear her father's blessing. "If it's a girl, I'm going to name her after mom, Christine Addy Booth. And if it's a boy, Booth and I decided on... Hank Maxwell."

"Those are lovely," He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, honey."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Booth sat in Brennan's apartment reading over the note she'd left for the hundredth time. For the past two hours he'd been calling her and running all around DC looking for her. She wasn't with Angela and she wasn't at the lab... he'd considered running her credit cards to see if he could track her... but he knew that would be a complete abuse of his power at the FBI. She was also too smart for that.

_I just want you to be happy, Booth. To finally have everything you've ever wanted..._

His eyes repeatedly scanned over those final words. He felt almost nauseous to know that he'd made the love of his life feel so completely worthless. He'd been an idiot and now she was suffering for it. How could he have lead her to believe that she wasn't everything he'd ever wanted?

Booth's cellphone lit up. Max Brennan. He'd called him earlier but had received no answer.

"Max, where's Bones?"

"Do you love my daughter?" The words on the other line were harsh.

"Yes," Booth responded without any hesitation. "I love her, Max. I love her more than I can possibly say. Is she there? I've been going crazy all night..."

"She's here, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was an extra long chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it. I considered writing out what Brennan wrote to Booth, but I figured it was best left up to the imagination.<strong>

**So now review it!**


	18. 18

**I love your reviews. Just love them, love them, love them!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... I've been waiting a while to write it!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>It was the heat of the sun coming through the blinds that eventually woke her up. It was a little after seven but the room was fully illuminated. Laying underneath her was a broad warm chest covering a rhythmic heart; she'd been listening to it all night until it eventually lulled her to sleep. He laid flat on his back with one arm snaked around her waist and his soft deep breathing. He was getting a good sleep and for that she was grateful; he certainly was going to need it. Her hand came up and lightly stroked his cheek, it was a gesture she'd longed to do so many time in the past and now she finally had the opportunity. She dreaded his waking; now she could be vulnerable and safe with him and she wasn't ready to lose it. Not ready to analyze what had happened in previous hours.<p>

The alarm clock buzzed behind her. A reminder that it was time to get up and that her peaceful stasis was now disturbed.

Booth groaned and reached over her to silence it. Brennan turned around to get out of bed but he sleepily pulled her back to him and spooned against her.

"Ten more minutes," He buried his head in her hair and returned back to sleep. Completely unfazed that she was laying next to him... or maybe not coherent enough to recognize it.

She was very aware of his presence, however, and even more aware of her feelings about it. After waking up this way, how could she ever wake up alone again? She didn't want to. But the alarm clock buzzed again and now it was time to face the day for real.

"Do you want to take the shower first?" The first words out of his mouth were groggy and mumbled.

"Yes," She blurted out nervously, not that he would have noticed. "I estimate it will take me longer to get ready. You can sleep some more," Brennan pulled his arm off of her and sat up. She felt an unusual urge to cover herself in modesty as she made her way to the bathroom, but it was a little late for that now.

"Okay," The nude image of Brennan emerging from the bed sobered him up and he knew he wasn't going back to sleep.

His shower was powerful and felt amazing as it massaged her back, it made her want to stay in longer beside the fact that she still wanted to hide. And then there was his soaps, the origin of the scent she'd come to know so well. As she lathered her body up, she hoped that scent would remain with her all day. She wanted to hold on to a metaphorical piece of him as he went out to hunt Broadsky... and that's where her breath caught and reality came rushing back. Broadsky had killed one of her interns the day before, and now Booth would be on the battle field with him that day. Last night should have given her some solace, to finally know what she'd been missing. But if she lost him now, after finally having it... her mind couldn't go there now. No.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before returning to his bedroom, "I'm finished with the shower now, Booth."

He watched her with wonder as she stood in the bathroom doorway. This had been a sight he'd always wished for, and now he had to remind himself it wasn't some sort of dream or illusion. She looked beautiful. With no make up and sopping wet hair, all he could think was how beautiful she looked. Yet, there was something vulnerable and timid about her; two adjective he didn't often use to describe her. He hoped she wasn't having regrets about last night or chocking it up to nothing more that a settlement of her curiosity. It had been so much more to him.

Booth crawled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He caught her eyes widen at his nakedness and he took it as a good sign. Fifteen minutes earlier he'd been looking at her the same way.

Booth stepped into the shower as Brennan settled at his bathroom sink. She couldn't help her eyes from wondering over to him; wondering what he was thinking and how he could appear so calm. His eyes met hers watching him and she instantly turned back to her reflection in the mirror, embarrassed. Booth smiled to himself from behind the shower door; he knew she was peeking.

He grabbed a towel and stepped out to join her by the sink; it was cramped but he liked it.

"I can finish in the bedroom if you like," Brennan was still feeling odd about being in his space. He'd been so quite, with the exception of only a few words, she had no idea what he was thinking. "I'll go.."

"Bones, wait," his hand caught her waist. Certainly not a move he'd have made the previous day, but now he had the courage to be so bold with her. "I want you to stay."

It wasn't often that Brennan caught subtle meanings, but it seemed like he was saying more than that he just wanted her to stay in the bathroom, "You do?"

"Yeah,"he noticed that his hand hadn't let go of her waist but he wasn't about to move it. "Do you want to stay?"

She nodded slowly without looking at him; afraid that something in his expression might give away that he hadn't meant what he'd just said, "Yes."

His free hand moved up to caress her neck and tilt her head back to him; lips met and her arms wrapped tight around him. Hungry, passionate and loving. She'd never wanted anything so badly.

Their lips separated but their foreheads remained meeting. "Good," he whispered to her. "I need to know that you're going to be here waiting for me when I get back today. I need to know I've got something to come back to."

"I'm not going anywhere, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! That certainly wasn't the chapter you were expecting! A flashback!<strong>

**I promise the next scene is the one you've been waiting for. But you can't be to mad at me for posting this one... it had purpose and I felt it relevant to the situation. I'd been planning on writing it here. Also... I update ALL the time. ... I wish the writer I subscribed to would update this much:(**

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW! You're reviews make me write and post faster!**


	19. 19

**Okay. And now the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**But first... let me just say... to those of you who complained about the previous chapter...**** fuck off. I know that sounds mean. And I do welcome criticism... but seriously? I know that you were hoping for the be confrontation scene, but it's not like you were waiting weeks or even days. I update pretty much everyday. ****The scene below took me a good three days to work on through edits and re-edits, so I gave you that last chapter as a gift to hold you over. I do apologize if I mislead some of you with it because I didn't say that it was a flashback... I kind of like to do that. I feel like it keeps some mystery... maybe its my attempt of being like LOST lol.**

**Anyway... the majority of you were wonderful and I thank you for you thoughts! You're awesome! So now I'm thrilled to finally post the scene you've been waiting for... hope you like it.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not going anywhere..."<em>

Brennan laid sleepless on the far to thin sofa mattress in her father's living room. He had offered her the bed, but she knew his back couldn't take the sofa... and it wasn't like she was going to be getting any sleep anyways. In her mind, she played that first morning over and over again. It was odd how far and distant that memory had become, but the details were still vivid.

"I'm not going anywhere..." she whispered it to herself; words she had truly meant. Looking around her now, they lost all meaning.

A couple tears slid down her cheeks and her hands grasped her lower stomach; wanting to feel some sort of connection in her loneliness. She was feeling flashbacks to that night in December when she had gone home to her lowly bed after Booth had dropped her at the curb of her apartment building. Brennan had thought that was the low point. She never expected to revisit it.

But it was worth it. As long as he was happy, she could endure this pain.

A familiar rhythmic knock on the front door broke her thoughts, "Bones? Max? Open up."

She was startled but she shouldn't have been that surprised. Of course he would find her.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" The door swung open and she watched his eyes light up at her appearance. She didn't return the enthusiasm.

"Bones, what the hell happened?" He wanted to wrap his arms tight around her but he could tell by her body language that he better not dare try it, so instead he'd go for answers.

She ignored his questioning, all of it had been explained in her letter. "How did you know I was here, Booth?" Although for the last hour she'd been silently hoping he would show up, she now found herself annoyed that he hadn't respected her wishes.

"Max told me."

"He shouldn't have done that," and she shouldn't have trusted him not to rat her out. A hotel would have been a much better option.

"Bones," Booth placed his hands softly on both her arms. "Hannah is gone. I sent her away... I just want you. Only you."

"Booth, you shouldn't commit your life to someone out of obligation. I can take care of myself. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me keeping our... the baby from you. I'd never do that to you..." reason and rationality began to spout from her lips as she silenced her heart.

"Bones, what are you..."

But before he could finish, she did. "You love Hannah. You should be with her Booth. She's ready... I don't... I shouldn't hold you back from that," her eyes began to well up with tears; just as they had when she'd been writing this in her letter. "She's the one you want."

"What? No, Bones. I don't want Hannah at all." Had the last five weeks not happened to her? The last seven years? "How could you think that?"

"You. You told me. You said that you loved her... that she wasn't a consolation prize. You asked her to marry you," That all seemed pretty serious in her mind. Much more serious than he'd ever felt about her. "Go be with her."

"Bones... I didn't mean any of it," Booth could now see the extent of how far he was buried in the sand.

"No, Booth," Her fingers covered his lips before he could get another word in. "When I pursued a relationship with you, after you and Hannah broke up, I knew the way you felt about her. I knew. But... I thought that maybe I could make you happy. Give you what you dreamed about," a tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Bones..."

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Booth."

"I love you. I've always loved you, Bones. I've never stopped," He could see more tears flowing down her cheeks and this time he wiped them away for her. "Don't cry, Temperance. Please don't cry."

"You didn't, Booth. You moved on," She stepped back; too dangerously close to falling back into his arms. She wanted to believe that he always loved her, but the evidence just didn't add up. "You loved Hannah. Not me... sometime I wasn't sure if you even liked me," she reminded herself of all those lonely evenings and solitary meals; she felt completely pushed out of his life. "Sometimes I... I thought that you hated me."

That killed Booth to hear, "I could never hate you, Bones."

"I know..."

"And you're wrong. I never loved her. Not really, anyway. I always loved you," He grabbed her waist and pulled her too him.

"No!" She only pushed him back; a flashback to that night he had kissed her and put himself on the line. "You chose her, Booth. You did! You told me that you had to move on and I told you I understood," although she would come to find later that she didn't. "I understand."

"But I didn't love Hannah! I know that now, Bones!"

"Then why did you tell me that you did!" She spat at him.

"Because I wanted to!" There it was out. "I wanted to love her... I was so mad at you, Bones. You ran off to that island and never heard from you. I gave you my mailing box in Afghanistan, but you never used it. I went the base post office everyday for months, like a fool, hoping that you would write to me and you never did. I felt like an idiot still holding on to hope that maybe you felt something back and then I felt like you'd completely dropped me from your life."

"I'm sorry, Booth," her eyes just widened. This was all new information to her. "I should have written you..."

"Sometimes I wondered if I would ever see you again! When Hannah came along she made things easier and I could forget about you. And when we got back... I couldn't let you in, Bones. I had to keep you far away, because I knew the moment I let you back in, I would fall in love with you again. I'd been trying for months to bury my feelings for you, I couldn't let you close. When you told me how you felt that night? You completely destroyed everything I'd been trying to rebuild since you left. So I told you I loved Hannah and that she wasn't some alternative to you because I wanted to believe it. But every night I would go home and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. Every night. I guess I thought if I proposed to Hannah, I thought I might be able to finally silence those thoughts about you and really move on..."

"But she said no..."

"Yeah," He had to smile at that. "And I think I knew she would."

"But you were so upset..." Isn't that what he told her? That he was angry?

"At myself. Not you, Bones," His hands reached up to cup her cheek and neck. Finally she didn't pull away. "I love you. I want to spend the next thirty, forty, fifty years, proving that to you. I hate myself for making you think I was settling for you. You've been the girl of my dreams. Always. I know that we don't make any sense... but its you, Bones. It always has and all ways will be."

"You love me?" a smile slowly curled on her lips.

"I love you, Temperance."

"Okay," finally she accepted his words.

"Just okay?" He smiled at her and began moving in.

"I love you, too."

He brought his lips crashing to hers. Finally, they could show each other everything they felt; no more holding back.

He could feel tears from her cheeks transferring to his, "Hormones?"

"No," she just shook her head. "I've wanted this for so long, Booth," her lips fell back to his. "I love you."

"Me too," he was hungry for her. Every taste and every spark of heat.

"Wait, Booth," she pulled back slowly from him. "I want to explain something..."

"Bones you don't have to explain anything."

"I know. I want to," She took a deep breath; knowing how entirely ridiculous this might sound. "That night... I knew."

"That I didn't love Hannah?"

"No," She laughed a little. "The night outside the bar. During our first case; when you kissed me. I knew..."

"But I thought you didn't believe in fate?" He teased.

"I don't," she affirmed. "But I knew... that one day I could love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope it upheld you expectations. It was a really really difficult one to write because I had so much I wanted to cover and I still wanted to make it flow. I hope you like it, and I hope its believable. <strong>

**PLEASE give me your thoughts. If you think there's something I missed and should have covered, I'd love to know!**


	20. 20

**So here's a sweet little aftermath scene:)**

**And thank you too everyone who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on the last chapter. You guys are awesome! 32 reviews! I've never had so many! Thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Do you love me?" Booth stretched his body out and then recoiled it around the woman on top of him. She'd just returned from her early morning bathroom visit. He wasn't sure if she'd just had a bout of morning sickness; her breath was suspiciously minty, but he'd gotten over that long ago.<p>

"You want me to prove it to you?" She threw a leg around his hips so she was sitting directly on top of him. Her lips came down and playfully nipped his ears, "It feels like you do."

"If you can be quite..." His hands snaked down to her lower back... and then a little lower as he ground her against him. After a week of having to be celibate with her, he was ready to put that to rest, and the morning after their declarations of love was the perfect time. Their lips captured one another; desperate for every inch of skin they could possibly find and lay claim to.

"Oh, come on!" Max Brennan had just woken up for his morning cup of coffee when he stumbled on the scaring sight going on in his living room. "Not on my couch!"

Brennan rolled off of Booth quickly and both of their cheeks turned bright red. It was still early and they both thought her father would still be asleep. "Morning, Max."

"Morning, Booth," He eyed the man who'd just been making out with his daughter in his living room. "Listen, I know you're both adults and having a kid together and all, but try to keep control of your hormones when your in my house. Especially when you're on my stuff. And if you have... already... I don't want to know."

"We haven't!"

"Booth wouldn't." Booth immediately elbowed her, "Ouch! What? You're the one who said we couldn't last night..."

"Thank you, Booth," Max smiled awkwardly, although it didn't look like he'd been putting up much of a fight a minute ago. "Now, Tempe, I seem to remember something about you promising to make breakfast..."

Brennan jumped up and headed straight for the kitchen, while Booth and her father hung back. Mostly Booth wasn't ready to get up off the couch and risk having Max see the effect his daughter had on his anatomy. Better just to let it subside under the covers, even if it meant he was setting himself up for some awkward morning conversation.

"So, I see you and Tempe managed to patch things up," Even though Max had called Booth last night, he wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"Yeah we did... I see Bones told you about the baby..."

"Yeah, she did. Congrats, by the way," Max sly looked over at his daughter in the kitchen to make sure she was distracted. "Listen, I called you last night Booth because I believe you have good intentions for my daughter, but if she shows up in tears at my door again because you, God help me I will..."

"Dad!" Being fifteen feet away in the kitchen didn't make her magically deft. "Stop threatening, Booth!"

Booth just glanced nervously between the two. Not many people could successfully threaten Seeley Booth, and Max Brennan was certainly one of them. He would kill for his daughter... he had actually killed for his daughter...

"We're just making conversation, honey!" He smirked back at Booth, "Right?"

"Right..."

"Good man," Max extended his hand out to Booth. "Welcome to the family."

Booth shook his hand, this was certainly an... interesting family to be in, "Thanks, Max"

"Now go help Tempe in the kitchen. I'm gonna..." he gestured towards the bathroom and went.

Booth was thrilled to be done with this early morning small talk. He got up and joined Brennan in the kitchen who already had bacon and eggs on the stove while she was cutting up some fresh fruit. She smiled shyly at him; feeling slightly exposed that now he knew the extent of her feelings for him but thrilled it was mutual. He came up behind her and placed one large hand on her stomach while he planted gentle kisses on the crook of her neck, "It looks amazing, Bones."

Her spare hand came up to cover and hold his, "There's eggs and bacon for you and my dad. Fruit and toast, for me."

His fingers gently stroked her, "Good morning, baby."

Brennan knew he was talking to her stomach and she'd given up the argument that the fetus couldn't actually hear him long ago. It didn't seem to matter to him, "We have a prenatal appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah?" Booth's eyes lit up.

"Yes, we should be able to listen to the baby's heart beat," she had to admit she was a little giddy about that.

He kissed her cheek, "We're having a baby, Dr. Brennan."

She giggled and turned around to kiss him properly, "We are."

Max watched on undetected as his daughter held and was held by the man she loved. It had certainly taken them long enough to figure this out; and here he was about to be a grandpa. Technically he already was with Russ's daughters, but this would be the first time he'd actually get a baby. Booth would be a great father, he'd already managed to fix what Max had broken. Sure he gave him a hard time, but Max knew his daughter wouldn't even be talking to him if it hadn't been for Booth.

"Hey you two!" He finally walked out from behind the corner. "You think you can keep your hands to yourself until breakfast is at least over? You know the both of you kept me up all night with all your 'I love you's."

"Breakfast is almost ready, dad," Brennan turned off the burners and tried to hid her embarrassment. Normally, she was very open with her relationships, but Booth was some how different. She found herself getting easily embarrassed when the topic turned to her and Booth. She always had.

* * *

><p><strong>***Along with the next chapter I'm going to directly respond to all of your comments... so if you have questions you want answered... like questions about what's going to be in future chapters, why I wrote something a certain way, suggestions for things you'd like to see, or even what my favorite color is... feel free to ask whatever and I will follow up with answers at the beginning of my next post. There are still things that I plan to cover with this story... but the Hannah and the love thing... those were two of my biggies. So I'd love to hear some feedback so I can give you guys what you want!<strong>

**So now go review and ask me questions!:)  
><strong>

**Doctor's appointment is coming up next!**


	21. 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a really hard time coming up with what I wanted to do with this chapter. There have been so many stories that have already shown doctors appointments. So I feel like this chapter offers something a little bit different. Hope you like it.**

**I'll try to continue updating more regularly. Along with my other story "Change in the Finale"... which you should all go check out... right now. Well... after you read this one. And review it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I would like to display the picture on our refrigerator," Brennan's hand traced gently over the ultra sound photo in her hand. She wished she'd asked for another copy, it would also look nice framed on her desk, even though there wasn't much to see. Their baby was no bigger than a kidney bean at this point... but it amazed her none the less.<p>

"Our, refrigerator?" Booth questioned, noticing her slip. Since when did she start referring to things, outside the baby, as 'ours'?

Her face began to turn bright red, "Well... what I mean is... my refrigerator. I only meant ours in the sense that we frequently stay at my apartment and you are free to use all facilities..."

"Uh huh..." Booth wasn't going to try for more than that. Maybe she had been against the idea of them moving in together before the baby was born, but now he could see that she was defiantly thinking about it.

"Besides, we can't hang it in your apartment. You have Parker, and he's still not informed about my condition," Much to Brennan's dismay. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon."

"Soon is not a quantifiable indicator of time," her words were slightly passive aggressive, even though she hadn't meant for them to be. It bothered her that Booth still hadn't told Parker about the baby or even about their new relationship. She was beginning to think that he was somewhat ashamed.

"Just soon, okay?"

"Is it because you're having another child out of marriage? According to your religion's rules, it is a sin to have a child out of wedlock. Are you worried that you're setting a bad example for Parker?"

"What? No..." Although that wasn't the entire truth. But he wasn't ashamed of this baby.

"So you wouldn't be upset if Parker had a child without being married?"

"What? Parker is twelve years old!" That was ridiculous. Laughable even.

"These are formative years..." She could tell she had upset him and felt an instant twinge of guilt, "I'm just trying to understand, Booth. Would you be upset if Parker, at a later period in his life, had a child with a woman he wasn't married too?"

Booth paused for a moment. This was a difficult question. You always want your children to have more than you, but he didn't want to tell her that. He didn't want to hurt her, "I would prefer him to be married. Of course. But if he happened to be in a situation where he wasn't, I would be okay with that. It would be more important to me that he did the right thing."

"Proposing marriage to the woman with whom the child had been conceived."

"No. It would be more important to me that he stepped up. You know, was a good dad. Supported the girl, you know?" He could tell that he'd just given her an acceptable answer and for that he was proud. "I'll tell Parker about us. Okay? This is going to totally change his life. I just want to make sure its done correctly."

"So, when?" she continued to press without totally knowing that she was pressing.

"This is going to take a lot of adjusting for him, Bones. You didn't tell your dad you were pregnant until just two days ago!" Booth felt like he'd caught her in a trap.

"The circumstances were different. As you pointed this will directly effect Parker and alter his life. My father will be less directly effected!" He hadn't won this one. "And if you feel that it will take time for Parker to adjust, it stands to reason that sooner we tell him about my pregnancy, the better... do you think he will be upset by the news?"

"He might be," That was the other reason he hadn't told Parker.

"But Parker has told me that he considers me to be awesome," It kind of hurt her to think that Booth's son would be upset by their news.

"He does," Booth reached across the arm rest and held her hand. "He does. But, getting a baby brother... or sister. It can bring up jealousies and insecurities. He may feel like I'm forgetting about him."

"You would never do that, Booth. I can't imagine that Parker doesn't know that," Now it was her turn to reassure him. "Were you jealous of Jared when he was born?"

Booth remained silent.

"Russ exhibited many signs that he was jealous of me during our adolescence. Mostly likely, it was due to my superior intelligence, though," She said with more than a hint of ego.

Booth had never thought about it, but Russ Brennan was somewhat of a saint to grow up being the older brother of Temperance Brennan, "Poor Russ."

"What?"

"It's just, when you're the older one, you want to be the smarter one," Booth could tell he'd probably lost her with this. "And you know, you're not exactly modest."

"I don't believe in false modesty."

"Exactly. Some people... not me... just some people... they find it a little bit obnoxious."

Brennan would be lying if she said this was the first time she'd heard that, "Are you worried that our child will be like me?"

By this time they were pulling into a parking spot at Brennan's apartment, "If it knows what's good for it, it'll be just like you." He leaned over the consul and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

"Well, then I hope that our child will one day meet someone who is as understanding and as kind as you," And she hoped that it wouldn't take them seven years to realize it.

"Come on. Let's go put that picture on the fridge."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was sweet. And also a conversation I would really like to see them have... but I don't think they will:(<strong>

**Anyways! Please review! Please let me know that you're still out there... cause if you're not... I'll totally abandon this story!**

**Then go check out my other story!**


	22. 22

**Okay... so I have somethings to address... a couple responses to the last chapter.**

**First of all, now that the "Hannah" issue has been dealt with, this story is not going to become pure fluff. Let me just make that clear. So if you're looking for pure fluff... look else where. With that said, I don't think it's going to be angst-y either. I'm mostly just trying to be true to the character and address issues that we will probably never see addressed on the show because I assume they will already be addressed by the time Bones is 7 month's pregnant when the next season starts.**

**Second, I'm sorry if the last chapter came off as a bit of a fight for some of you. I wrote it to be nothing but bickering and bantering. I don't fault Booth in the last chapter for not telling his son about Bones... as of the last chapter she was only 7 weeks pregnant... which is VERY early. Most people don't tell until after the first trimester. But Bones is anxious. Also, she has a tenancy to want every single side of an issue explained to her... I thought Booth did a very good job with that.**

**Anyways... I hope you'll like this chapter. I love it. And at the end there's some author response that I promised you. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Dad? What are we doing at Bone's apartment?"<p>

It had been a week since Booth and Brennan had discussed telling Parker, and after careful consideration, this weekend was chosen, "I just thought we'd spend the day with Bones, buddy. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are friends again," Parker had noticed the absence of Brennan after his father had returned from Afghanistan and was glad to see that recently they'd all begun hanging out together like old times.

"Yeah, me too," Booth knocked on Brennan's front door. He was glad that Parker liked having Bones around, he just hoped he would be equally as thrilled to hear their other news.

When Brennan opened the door, the hallway was instantly filled with the warm aroma of cookies, "Hi Booth." Brennan moved in to kiss Booth, as was her routine, but when he stepped back a little, she was reminded of the agreement they'd made. No physical affection around Parker, at least not until he knew about them. "Hi, Parker."

"Hey, Bones," Parker went straight into Brennan's apartment. "You're apartment smells really good."

"I baked cookies for you," Brennan was slightly nervous about this meeting. She thought maybe cookies would make it better, "I also bought that green soda that you like at the grocery store."

"Bones, you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble, Booth," Although the cookies were made from scratch...

"What do you say, Parks?" Booth smiled at her; Hannah would have never gone to this trouble for his son.

"Thanks, Bones!" Parker had already thrown off his back pack and was plopped in front of Brennan's tv. He had absolutely had no problem with making himself at home in her apartment. Booth was slightly embarrassed for his son's lack of manners, but Brennan was silently thrilled that he felt so comfortable.

"Do you need help in the kitchen, Bones?" Booth was hoping they could steal a moment away to talk about their game plan for telling Parker.

"No," She said simply, not picking up on his subtly.

"Oh, no, sure you do," Booth took her by the hand and led her back to her kitchen. He should have known she wouldn't get it.

"Booth, I already took the cookies out of the oven..." She had know idea what had got in to him.

Booth turned around to her and kept his voice down. The tv was turned on loud but he didn't want to be heard, "Okay, so you remember everything we talked about, Bones?"

"Of course, I have an excellent memory. You know that."

"Okay... we'll just go in there... we'll act like its no big deal so he doesn't get nervous..." Booth was stalling a little.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Why are we still in the kitchen?" Brennan was beginning to think that Booth was stalling. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What? No... This is just... you know... it's big news," Booth's heart was racing a little bit. He was an FBI trained sniper, he was supposed to stay calm under pressure, this was a little embarrassing.

"Would you like a cookie?" Brennan scooted the plate over to Booth. She'd made them to make Parker feel better, but maybe Booth needed one too.

Booth reached out and grabbed one of the chocolate cookies from the mountain on the tray; she must have spent all morning making these, "Damn, Bones. These are incredible."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up a little bit. "I got the recipe from an old cook book of my mother's. I've never made them before."

"They're amazing," He finished the first cookie and grabbed another. "You know, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble for Parker. He's happy with just a tv."

"I know," Brennan felt a little self conscious. "I was just thinking, that with this baby, I'm now bonded to you for life. And Parker is very much apart of your life... which would make him apart of mine as well. With the baby we will be forming a type of nuclear family unit, I would very much like that to be inclusive of Parker too."

This touched Booth deeply. Any fears he had about telling his son were all silenced in that moment, no matter Parker's initial reaction, he had just gained another person in his life who would love and protect him forever. Booth couldn't ask for more, "Parker's really lucky, you know."

"He is," Brennan had to agree. He already had the best father she could possibly think of. "I believe he will make an excellent older brother."

Booth pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you." He kissed her.

"Eww!"

The kiss was immediately interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?" Parker was now standing just outside the kitchen in an over dramatic fashion; pretending like he was about to throw up. "You guys are gross."

"I thought you were watching tv!"

"It's on commercial!" Parker ended his nauseous routine and approached them; noticing the cookie plate. "Why were you guys making out? Are you guys dating?"

"Yes," Brennan was clear and forward.

"Why don't we go talk about this in the living room?" Booth escorted them both out and sat them down on the couch. He had a plan for how they were going to talk about this; he'd even consulted Sweets. "Okay, Parker. Bones and I have something we'd like to talk to you about."

"You and Bones are dating. I get it. Could you guys not kiss in front of me, though?"

"Well, yeah... but there's a little more than that Parks. Me and Bones, we love each other..."

"I know."

"What? How do you know that?" How did his son know that if he only found out they were dating a couple seconds ago.

"Well, when you broke up with Hannah, mom said it was probably because you were still in love with Bones," Then Parker remembered another thing his mother told him. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that... am I in trouble?"

"What? No, of course not," How could he be mad at his son for speaking the truth? "Its just, me and Bones... we love each other. Very much. And now we've decided that we're going to have a baby together. Which means you're going to be a big brother."

Parker remained silent.

"You don't seem pleased," Brennan wasn't great at reading facial expressions. But she got this one. "I'm sorry Parker..."

Parker still sat silently.

Booth could see that this had hurt Bones, and now his concern for his son's feelings had turned to anger, "Parker."

"Booth, stop," Brennan didn't want to force Parker to talk if he didn't want to.

"No, Bones. Parker-," But before he could finish Parker had sprung to the couch and ran to the guest room. Slamming the door.

Booth got up to follow him immediately, he wasn't about to let him treat Bones like that, not after she'd spent all morning baking for him. But Brennan immediately grabbed him to stop him.

"Booth, stop."

"I did not raise him to act this way."

"He's upset. You were right, maybe we should have waited to tell him."

"No, Bones. Now was fine. He's acting like a brat..."

"Booth, calm down," She did her best to soothe him. The last thing she wanted was to come between Booth and Parker. "Let me talk to him."

"Bones..."

"Booth. Please trust me to say the right thing."

The pleading in her eyes melted him, "Okay."

Brennan walked cautiously to the door of her guest room. True, she had little experience in these kinds of situations, but she figured she'd give it her best shot. When she opened the door she found Parker curled up on her guest room bed. He wasn't crying, but he was still certainly upset, "Hi Parker."

Parker didn't speak.

She sat down on the bed next to him and was relieved that he didn't get up and run away, "I'm sorry you're upset, Parker."

Parker just huffed.

"I'm not very good at knowing what people are thinking... usually I ask your dad... please don't be mad at him, Parker."

"Things were just going back to normal," he sniffed.

"Are you talking about Hannah?"

"Yeah, when Hannah was around, all dad cared about was Hannah."

"That's not true, Parker. You're father loves you very much."

"I know. But when Hannah was around, we only did what Hannah wanted to do."

Brennan leaned over and rubbed his back; she could hear in his voice that he was crying now, "I remember. I rarely saw your, dad."

"And when they broke up... things were going back to normal," Parker wiped his tears with his sleeve.

She knew exactly how Parker felt, "I don't want to ever come between you and your dad."

"You don't, Bones," And that surprised her. "I like hanging out with you and dad."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Parker finally sat up and looked at her. "It's more fun when you're around. Like remember that time you, me, and dad went to go get snow cones? And dad dropped his in his lap? And you and me made fun of him all day about it because he had a big blue stain on his pants? That was a lot of fun."

Brennan laughed a little as she recalled that memory, "I told your dad he should not drive and eat."

"Yeah," Parker smiled too. "But if you guys have a baby, we won't get to do those sort of things anymore. When my friend Matt's parents had a baby, he said all they did was worry about the baby."

"Well, the baby will change things," She didn't want to be dishonest. "But what if I promise you, that I will do my best to keep some things the same?" Brennan had no idea how she was going to do that, but she knew she could find a way. "I believe that you will be an excellent older brother."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. You know, I have an older brother, Russ. And when we were growing up, I thought he was so cool. I worshiped him. I wanted to be just like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Brennan had no idea how she'd done it, but it looked like she was fixing the problem.

"So will you be like my step mom?"

"Well, I'm not married to your father... but... would you like for me to be your step mother?" A surge of anxiousness shot through her. She was certainly prepared to take on the duties that a step mother would, but she wanted Parker's approval.

"Yeah, Bones," Parker smiled at her and found himself instantly wrapped in her arms; she was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Her makeup was already ruined. It meant the world to her that Parker wanted her in his life.

Booth, who had been listening outside the door the whole time, finally entered the room to join them. Truthfully, the conversation had almost made him cry too.

"Is Bones okay, dad?" Parker was still caught by her arms.

"Yeah... she does this a lot lately. You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Here are your author responses! And thanks for the questions guys!<strong>

**NCIS-Ziva-Abby: Great chapter I forgot, who knows about the baby? Is it just Angela and Max? Or Sweets? Thanks. Another question: What's your favorite food? :D **  
><strong><em>-Pretty much everyone knows at this point, but I only showed the reactions of Angela, Max, Sweets and Parker. Cam and Hodgins already know too, but I didn't show their reactions. Hank does not know. Caroline knows... and i plan on doing a fun chapter with her soon too. Also... my favorite food is pasta:<em>)**

**ShiroMiller: 1. How did you become such a great writer? lol and 2. Are you going to continue the story until Brennan has the baby or are you going to stop it before then? Great chapter, as always, and I can't wait until the next one **  
><em><strong>-First off– thank you I don't know if I'm a "great" writer... but I do think I'm an above par story teller... so I guess I just start with a good idea? I don't know how far I can continue this story... my plan was never to go farther than where the hiatus would end. But I don't know if I can keep writing this story till November... time will tell <strong>_

**Aja Holmboe Weird i know xD: I don't know if you remember, but in one episode Booth's grandfather Hank comes to visit, and in the end when the are saying goodbye to Hank, hank tells to Bones that it was him that drove Booth's father away. And Bones promise Hank that she will tell Booth when he's ready. Write something about them laying in bed (B and B :-D) and Bones tells him. It could bee so good :-DHuuuugs :D Sorry for the bad English ;-))**  
><em><strong>-First of all– your English is great so don't worry about it. And yes, I've been planning a HankBrennan/Booth scene... but I hadn't thought about the thing that Hank had told her. I always wished they would have addressed that in the series and they never did. So maybe I will;) **_

**Diko: Yay OB appointments were fun ( well okay the sonograms were fun, otherwise they were a bunch of dingleberries). Anywho, are you planning to speculate on the gender? A little maybe? ;-).**  
><em><strong>-I will definitely be speculating on the gender, but unfortunately that's not something can be revealed for a long time:(<strong>_

**christa: Hannah won't make another appearance will she?**  
><em><strong>-No more Hannah :)<strong>_

**Rachel Booth-Boreanaz:My question: Is the baby going to be a boy or girl?(;**  
><em><strong>-Since the date of answering this question is SO far away. I'll let you guys in... In my story, it's going to be a GIRL :D<strong>_

**Tasteless Rain: Aww, I loved this chapter Booth and Brennan are so cute together I just have one question, will you carry on until the birth and then end it, or continue after that? It would be awesome if you continued after that -Rain**  
><em><strong>-I will continue until I get bored or have a better idea, how's that? I really have no idea how long this story is going to last at this point. My plan was only to show what was going on during the hiatus and nothing past that... but who knows;)<strong>_

**ShippShipper: Love this love this love this Question... how far along is Brennan now?**  
><em><strong>-As of the chapter above, she's 8.5 weeks!<strong>_

**TempeBooth:I really like the way you've written the Max/Booth relationship Will you have Max back more?**  
><em><strong>-Max will be back I kind of have an idea for him... I'm thinking it might be fun to find a reason for him to have to move in with B&amp;B for a little while. Or I'm thinking it might be fun to have him and Hank get into some sort of shenanigan trying to do something for B&amp;B. I could see them becoming frineds.<strong>_

**Anonomys**:** This is pretty good but I was just wondering why you don't think B and B would ever have a conversation like that? There's no evidence that they won't have a happy, uniquely them relationship. You seem kind of determined to believe that they're going to be unhappy and I'm just wondering why. :)  
><em>-I DO think that B&amp;B would have a conversation like that. But I don't think that it would be shown on the show. When season 7 picks up, Bones will be 7 months pregnant. So I assume the Parker talk would have already happened. SECOND... and since you didn't give a name... I'll just let you have it. B&amp;B will not have an easy relationship. At least not in the beginning. I firmly believe that. They are so different, and it took them a while when they were working together to find a way to work together. With a baby and a relationship, I feel like they're having to learn to work together all over again. Things they'd accepted about the other, the now have to re-examine. Such as religion- I'm sure Booth would want to baptize the baby. Brennan would not. Money issues- Brennan makes more money, and I'm sure that would bother Booth. If you want ALL fluff- go else where. Stop reading. I believe they're going to be very happy together, but that doesn't mean they're just going to stop being who they are and magically agree on everything. ALSO according to SN, next season will not be fluff. So be warned. Now stop reading.<em>**

**Emily Lang: I really like the story so far but im afraid its gonna get boring. Do u think that there could be any plot twists in the future? other wise i love the story  
>-This is my big fear as well. You may notice that I hadn't updated it in a while. I think I'll be able to still keep it fresh... but there may become gaps between updates... :**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR QUESTIONS GUYS!  
><strong>


	23. 23

**WOW... so I'm updating. Its been a really long time. But I guess I had some extra time on my hands and I figured out a new plot turn... which will be presented in this chapter. **

**So please read and review if your still with me. And maybe I'll keep updating!**

* * *

><p>Brennan tried to focus on the work in front of her.<p>

Fracture lines at the pelvic inlet... long projections of bone into the rib cartilage suggest a male over sixty...

Brennan adjusted herself but kept her eyes locked on the notes on her desk. If she could immerse herself in her work, she knew she'd be able to forget about the discomfort. It was just a question of mind and will power. Nothing she couldn't handle.

The splintering to the cartilage on the interior of the eight and ninth ribs suggested... suggested...

Brennan lost the battle.

She threw herself out of her chair and began tugging blindly at her clothing; unafraid that she might be ripping her garments in the process. Anything for a little bit of relief. Brennan could almost swear that her clothes hadn't felt this tight the previous day, but over night it was like she had miraculously gained a couple inches. Her bra straps where cutting into her everywhere and the waist band of her jeans felt like it could pop open at any moment. She had planned on going maternity shopping at the end of the week; going into her eleventh week of pregnancy it was finally time for her to start giving up on her previous wardrobe. If today was any indication, however, it didn't look like she was going to be able to wait that long.

Calming herself after her little out burst; she relaxed back into her chair. She felt a little better, but not much, going home to change on her lunch break was going to be a must. Still though, despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The embryo was becoming a fetus, and that fetus would become a baby. Her baby. Her's and Booth's baby. Their baby.

She rolled up the hem of her shirt a little bit, revealing to herself the small swell of her belly and then unbutton the top of her jeans. The work in front of her could wait as ran her fingertips over her abdomen. She closed her eyes and let her hand rest on her bump, occasionally tapping lightly at it.

Hi, baby.

Brennan laughed a little to herself. She was constantly chiding Booth for this... but it did feel good.

"Cherie!"

"Caroline!" Brennan was jolted up and quickly pulled her shirt back down; slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Cherie, we have a murder that still needs solving- which means that there's still a no good murder out there on the loose..."

Brennan grabbed the folder in front of her, "Yes. I was actually just going over the preliminary finding, and I feel confident and assessing-"

"Do you have an ID?"

"No."

"You you have the murder weapon?"

"No."

"Do you have a murder suspect?"

"You would need to ask Booth..."Brennan could not understand the incessant questioning. The case was barely even six hours old. Rarely, even at their best, did they have an ID, murder weapon, and suspect so quickly. "Why are you here, Caroline?"

"Why am I here, Cherie? She wants to know why I'm here..." Caroline huffed a little to herself before dropping a bright poke-a-dot bag, with equally as bright tissue paper, on the anthropologist desk.

"What's that?" Brennan asked innocently.

"Well, why don't you open it, Cherie. Honestly... you're supposed to be a genius..."

Cautiously, Brennan reached for the bag on the edge of her desk. She pulled at the tissue paper and her hand reached in to discover something surprisingly soft. A soft green knit blanket lay folded at the bottom of the bag. Brennan pulled it out and instantly her eyes began to tear. Her baby had a blanket.

"If you would visit that man of yours, I wouldn't have had to drive all the way down here to give it to you..."

"Thank you, Caroline..." Brennan jumped up, and very uncharacteristically to herself, wrapped her arms around Ms. Julian. "Thank you..."

"Well," She hugged the doctor back. "Every baby needs a blanket."

"Yes," Brennan agreed as she returned to her desk and held the blanket close. "I imagine that they do."

"Seeley Booth been taking good care of you, Dr. Brennan?" She questioned not so seriously.

Brennan couldn't help but smile, "He's been wonderful."

"Good. And you know, if he gives you any trouble, Cherie... you just let me know and I'll straighten him out." But Caroline knew Booth would be a good father. Just as he was to the son he already had. Now he was having a baby with the women they all knew he was meant to be with. It took them long enough, but Caroline was pleased to see they finally got it right. "You'll make a fine mother, Dr. Brennan."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You mean you knocked up the bone doctor?"

Booth sat at the diner with his grandfather as they both shared a piece of apple pie. It wasn't often that Booth was able to take his grandfather out of his nursing home community, but this seemed like a special occasion.

"This is Temperance we're talking about, right? Not some other bone lady..."

"Yeah, Pops. Temperance and I... we're having a baby together," which sounded much better in his mind than knocking her up.

"Okay... just making sure, shrimp. You don't always have the best best judgment..." Hank shoved another piece of pie in his mouth. He'd only been telling his grandson to go after Temperance for years... he had to be a little skeptical when it finally happened. "Hannah and Rebecca..."

"Can we not talk about my ex-girlfriends today, Pops?"

"Right, of course. Now its about you and Temperance," Hank patted his grandson on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Seeley."

"Thank you, Pops," Booth couldn't help but smile. Yes... he and Bones were having a baby together. Not much more in life he could ask for.

"Now you are together, aren't you? You and Temperance. This isn't like you and Rebecca, right?"

"What? No-"

"Because Temperance is one of the good ones, Seeley. Don't let her get away, you got that?"

"Yeah, I know, Pops. Bones and I are together. We're... you know... we're in a relationship now. This isn't like things with me and Rebecca..." It made Booth a little sick to think about his current situation ever turning out like the one with Rebecca. "No, Pops. Me and Bones are in this together. We love each other. We're going to be a family."

"Good!" Hank was thrilled to know that finally his grandson had got it right. Not only that, but now he was about to be a great grandfather again. "Temperance will make a great mother. She reminds me a lot of your grandmother, you know."

"What?" Booth didn't see that connection. His grandmother had been a homemaker... a stay at home mom. And Bones... well she wasn't that.

"She's got that same fire like your grandma had. She's got spunk. She'll keep you on your toes."

"Trusts me... she already does," If there was one thing Booth knew he could be certain of in his future with Brennan, other than that he would always love her, it was that she would always keep him on his toes. "Don't worry, Pops. I'm not letting her get away. Not this time. Me and Bones... this is it."

"So when's the wedding?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... so the topic of marriage has been introduced. I have a plan for it if I decide to keep going. And I'm pretty sure it will be something different and something that you're not expecting... but still very true to the characters.<strong>

**So let me know if you're still out there! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	24. 24

**Okay... so I know I don't update as quickly as a should now, but I'm trying. Very very busy lately. But I'll try to do better!** **I'm going for quality not quantity right now:)**

**Hope you like this chapter. It's a big one. And it introduces as new plot TWIST! New bomb!**

**So here it goes...**

***lighting match***

***igniting TNT***

***Throws***

***Runs for hills***

* * *

><p>Booth's mind was elsewhere that night as he and Brennan settled in for a quite evening together. He was on the couch catching up on the final score of the game, while Brennan was at his kitchen table working on another novel. They were in between cases, so in theory this should have been a calm and relaxing night for the two of them... but at least one of them was anything but.<p>

Booth hadn't told Brennan he'd gone to visit his grandfather that afternoon. He mentioned going to see him some time during the week to share their news and invite him over for dinner. That wasn't going to happen now, though. Not after the conversation Booth had with his grandfather that afternoon. Not a chance. He could already see the way that evening would play out, and it said disaster all over it. Booth had spent a good hour with his grandfather explaining his decision not to marry Brennan. About how he had basically just given up on the idea of marriage after two failed proposals. About how Brennan had been telling him since the moment he met her that only a complete buffoon would agree to get married. And mostly, about how he loved Brennan and just being with her and the baby was enough for him.

Still though, his grandfather's argument always came back to the say thing.

"How do you know? You haven't asked her."

That's what kept Booth restless. Pop's was right; he didn't truly know and it bothered him.

Yes, Brennan and the baby were enough for him, but he couldn't deny still wanting a little more. He would still rather be married than unmarried; he was never going to be able to wish that away. And realizing that he did not know her definitive answer on the matter... it gave him hope. Horrible and terrifying hope.

Booth jumped up from the couch and shut off the game he'd been watching... or not really watching... and went to the kitchen. He knew that she especially hated to be disturbed when writing, but he took the risk and sat down across the table from her anyway. Immediately he could see a twinge in her concentrated face at his presence. He could tell he was annoying her already, but he didn't care; he would continue to stare at her till she finished. She was wearing his sweat pants and her tiny tank top had stopped being able to fully cover the swell of her abdomen... she looked beautiful to him.

"Do you need something?" Her eyes glared at him over the top of her laptop screen. Brennan knew, that Booth knew, not to disturb her when she was writing unless it was something of immediate significance. She had made the same agreement with him about his hockey games.

"No... I was just... Do you have much more?"

"Well I was hoping to finish this chapter before we go to bed. Are you tired already, Booth? It's not even nine..."

"I'm not tired, Bones-"

"You should probably stop eating so much ice cream after dinner. The glycemic..."

"No, no, no," Sleep was going to be the last thing on Booth's mind if he couldn't get this out. "No, I just wanted to talk with you about something."

"Well is it imperative that we discuss it now? Because I would very much like to finish this chapter..." Brennan wasn't giving up her hold on her writing just yet. A psychologist would say this was her way of asserting dominance in her relationship... but she would have never believed that.

"Yeah, it can wait..." The moment he withdrew she went immediately back to typing. "I'll just wait till you're done."

Brennan continued to type until her focus was pulled and she realized he had no plan to leave the kitchen table, "You can wait for me in the bedroom, Booth. I shouldn't be much longer. Then we can talk and perhaps have sex after. Unless the topic you plan on discussing is particularly unpleasant to me, then I will probably just go to-"

"Do you want to get married?"

"What?" In an instant her novel was completely forgotten.

Booth could see the nervous look on her face and instantly he wished he could back pedal, "I'm just wondering."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"No- yes... I don't know," Booth really had no idea what he was doing at that moment. "Listen. When Rebecca got pregnant, I offered to marry her. I think it's only fair that I extend the same offer to you."

"If I say no, are you going to end our relationship?"

"What? No, of course not. No, I'm just offering this to you. If you want to. If you don't, that's okay. I don't care," Booth tried to play it off casually... but he knew in that moment that he did really care.

"The last two women you proposed to, you terminated your relationship with them because they rejected your proposal."

It stung a little to be reminded, but he kept his cool demeanor, "I just thought I should extend the offer to you, Bones. I know how you feel about marriage and all. You don't have to marry me... nothing has to change."

Brennan couldn't understand it, but it hurt her to hear him say all of this. He was being very rational with her, yet it still hurt... "In that case... I say no."

She closed her laptop and headed for the bedroom; leaving the unfinished chapter and the man behind. Booth followed shortly behind her; finding a dark room with his partner already in bed and on her side. There would be no love making tonight. No cuddling or holding either.

He scolded himself as he crawled into his side of the bed; feeling miles away from her. They didn't always sleep in eachother's arms, but they always slept close. Tonight was different, and all Booth could do was pray it would blow over. Why didn't he push her? Why did he suddenly ask for more when he had plenty? "Goodnight."

She didn't return his words and he felt a little sick.

"I'm sorry I brought it up... I..." Her silence was unwavering. "Goodnight, Bones."

She couldn't say anything; she knew he'd be able to her it in her voice. Instead she clung to her side of the mattress; silently wiping away a few tears she didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this opens up something really interesting. <strong>

**That was probably the worst proposal in the history of man. Poor Booth was only trying to not scare her away... but it seems to have back fired.**

**Conversation with Angela is coming up next. Time for Brennan to get her thoughts and feelings out on this. May not be what you're expecting... or maybe it is.**

**Review please!**


	25. 25

**So interesting to read your reactions to the last chapter. Some of you are like "Poor Booth!" and others are like "Damn it Booth!". Hahahaha I've really enjoyed it.**

**So here's that conversation with Angela... and it is... wow... just read it.**

* * *

><p>She retreated into bone storage the following day; the go-to place for solitude and sanctuary. After an exhausting night of no sleep, mostly she just wanted to curl up on her office couch, but this would have to do. Brennan had hoped that a day spent cataloging remains would be enough to keep her thoughts quite; it usually was. Today, however, she was finding it particularly hard to control her focus. A pregnancy and restless night can have that effect.<p>

So can a fight... or an awkward confrontation, rather.

Brennan and Booth hadn't spoken much that morning. She had woken up early and showered without him for the first time in weeks, and while she was positive he noticed, Booth had made no mention of it. Mostly they quietly and politely tip toed around one another; not a single bit of eye contact was ever made. He still, however, drove her to work and they made small talk along the way. What they wanted for dinner. Who could pick up the dry cleaning. How bad traffic was. Still, the most painful moment didn't come until he dropped her off at the lab. A hesitant and unsure kiss was made; which stood out like a sore thumb amongst their history of passionate and time consuming departures.

Now Brennan was left to try and make sense of their behavior... but was coming up at nothing short of lost. They weren't fighting... but they weren't normal.

"So what did the special agent do this time?" A fresh from maternity leave Angela rounded the corner. She had let Brennan sulk in basement for long enough... it was time to intervene.

Brennan grabbed another piece of bone; not surprised at all that Angela had finally come to check on her. "Why do you think Booth has done something?"

"Because, you only come down here for unhealthy periods of time if Booth, your dad, or Russ has done something."

"My father and Russ are not in town..."

"Okay. So it was Booth," It wasn't much, but Angela was getting somewhere. "So what happened? Did you get in an fight?"

"No."

"That's to bad... I know how much you enjoy that make up sex," Brennan's eyes shot up finally. "So, what? Did studly do something stupid last night?"

Her attention left the bones in front of her. There would be no working until this got straightened out, "Booth asked me if I wanted to marry him last night."

Angela's eyes instantly widened, "What?"

"He asked me if I wanted to marry-"

Angela couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth... well, she could. She always knew this day would come; she just didn't think it would be this particular day. "Booth proposed to you?"

"I suppose that would be the correct terminology..." although the word that stuck out in her mind the most was 'offered'. "I told him no."

"Of course you did..." Angela's expression fell. "So... are you both still together? You didn't break up, did you?"

"No. Booth assured me that I could not accept his proposal and we would still continue as we have been. Not that it would have had an influence on my decision..."

"Oh, God..." Angela wished there was a chair for her to collapse down on. "Is he okay?"

"Yes..." Brennan was slightly dumbfounded at this. "Of course Booth is okay. Why wouldn't he be?"

Angela was slightly horrified by Brennan's calm demeanor "... Sweetie, please tell me you let the guy down easy."

"Booth was fine Ange," she found herself becoming annoyed at the implication that she must have broken his heart.

"I always knew that he'd ask you eventually... but I didn't think it would be this soon. Poor, Booth... he must be devastated..."

"Booth is fine, Angela!" Brennan shot back this time with a little less patience. "He's not devastated. He's fine."

"Sweetie... You don't understand. Marriage means a lot to Booth. I understand that maybe you're not ready... but for Booth... for him to go and make that big romantic gesture and ask you to-"

"He didn't!" There it was finally out. "He didn't. Last night I was working on my novel and he sat down at the kitchen table with me... then he offered to marry me if it was something I wanted."

"He offered to marry you?" Like Brennan, the word that stuck out most was 'offered'.

"Yes. He wanted to extend the gesture to me since he had with Rebecca," She felt a jolt of embarrassment as she said it. Almost like an unwed teenage mother would feel...

"Did he at least have a ring?"

"I don't believe so. No."

"Oh... wow. That's awful," Definitely the worst proposal she had ever heard. "Maybe Booth was just afraid that he was pressuring you? He might have been scared that a big proposal would have chased you away, you know? Maybe he was just trying to be practical and casual to put you at ease... you like practical."

"It doesn't matter," Brennan made a move to return to her work. "I wouldn't have accepted anyway."

"Really?" Angela didn't buy it.

"Yes," Brennan glared at her. This was exactly what she didn't want to get into. "It would be completely ridiculous for Booth and I to even begin considering marriage right now. Or at all. We haven't even been in a relationship for three months... and just because we're having a child..."

"Bren... do you want to marry Booth?" At least those were the signals she was reading.

"No. I just told you-"

"No... you listed rational reason not to get married. Do you want to get married?"

"I don't see the difference," she could her balance being thrown.

"You want to marry Booth, don't you?" She couldn't help but pick it up.

"No. I do not want to marry Booth," she said it definitively, but she could tell Angela was unyielding.

"Alright. Then whey are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm annoyed. I need to work."

"I think your upset because Booth proposed to you like he was asking if you wanted him to take out the trash."

"I don't even understand what that means."

It wasn't the best metaphor Angela could come up with... but she rolled with it. "I can't imagine what woman wouldn't be upset..."

"I am not upset," Brennan gritted her teeth a little harder.

"It's understandable..."

"If I don't want to marry him. I told you, I would have said no, no matter the circumstance. It stands to reason that it would be completely irrational for me to be upset with the way he proposed to me."

"Well, sometimes not everything we feel is rational," Brennan wasn't nearly as rational as she thought she was. She just had good friends that humored her. "If you don't want to marry Booth and you think the whole idea is ridiculous, then why are you upset about it?" Angela watched Brennan attention turn to blank space on the table in front of her. "If you don't care... then why does it matter?"

"If anything, it bothers me that he completely disregard what I've been telling him since he met me!"

"That you don't believe in marriage."

"Correct."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much..." Angela smiled slyly.

But the good humor was lost on Brennan. "I don't want to marry Booth, Angela. I don't want to get married. It's a ridiculous, unnecessary and restrictive union. I can't imagine how it could possibly appeal to anyone."

"Right right... You do remember that I am married, right sweetie?"

"Of course. I don't know what you could have been thinking," Brennan returned her focus coldly back to the bones; not seeing, but fulling sensing her best friend's hurt.

"Wow..." Angela had certainly put up with her fair share of harsh remarks from Brennan over the years, but this topped the list. "I... I am so done with this. You keep those walls up, Bren. Because they've really gotten you far. Let's hope it's not hereditary..." Angela turned to leave but couldn't stop herself just yet. "And just so you know... I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been in my entirely life. And if that makes me an idiot... or beneath you in some way... I really couldn't give a damn. Because I will always be happier than you, if you continue like this. Back to those old Temperance Brennan ways... and that's fine. But don't drag Booth down with you."

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH!<strong>

**So, thoughts on this?**

**I think Angela is too often portrayed as perfect friend. But come on, she's got to have some breaking points too. **

**And as for Brennan... I think she's been doing a lot of great growth... but I think she's bound to hit a wall. I don't think that Doctor in the Photo episode... or even Hole in the Heart... I don't think those moments were over night fixes for her. There are still walls, and I think it must terrify her at some point at how quickly they're falling down. But yeah... she does want to marry Booth... maybe not right way. But she does.**


	26. 26

**LOVE reading all your reviews! I just love all these different responses to the characters! Some of you are Team Angela. Some of you are Team Brennan. Some are both. Some are neither. I absolutely love reading your reactions- they inspire me! So keep em' coming!**

**Now here is an extra long chapter... just cause you all have been so good! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What did you do to my forensic anthropologist?"<p>

"What? What are you talking about?" Booth had hardly been in the lab for two minutes when he was dragged into Cam's office. He was there partly to grab the file of their previous case for Caroline, and partly because he wanted to check on Brennan. After the way things were left between the two of them that morning, he wanted to make sure that the they were still on stable ground. Their conversation from the previous night had obviously caused a void and if he didn't act fast- it would only get bigger.

"Dr. Brennan. What did you do?" Cam jammed an aggravated and pointed finger into his chest.

"Why did you think I did something?" Actually, Booth knew that he had, but he resented the assumption.

Cam's eyes rolled, "Really? Maybe because you always do something. You do something and then she gets into one of her moods and I'm the one who ends up paying for it. Now please- go fix it. She said something to Angela earlier, and now Angela is in her office and won't come out. I swear I'm running some kind of day care here..."

"God..." Booth rubbed his temples. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut last night? He had made peace with the marriage question months ago... and then in one afternoon, he let it all unravel.

"Ever since you knocked her up she's twice as moody as usual..." And Cam had dealt with her share of moody Dr. Brennan. She had been there for Hannah months and was left consoling the interns. She didn't have enough hands to count how many times she'd given the 'Dr. Brennan thinks you're doing fine work. She's just a little... agitated right now. Shake it off.' None of that had been in her job description. "I went down to bone storage to check on her, just make sure that she wasn't over working herself... I didn't know that there was a polite and scientific way to tell someone to shove it!"

"Cam, I'm sorry. I'll-"

"Fix it? Yes. Yes you will."

"Okay... just... I'm going to talk to her tonight. This isn't really something I can just fix right now..."

Cam could see the dark look on his face and instantly she knew this wasn't one of their normal arguments. "Booth... are you and Brennan alright?"

"Yeah, we just..." Booth knew whatever he was about to say... she wasn't going to buy it. "I brought up marriage last night."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"I'm assuming that didn't go well?" Not that Cam even had to ask. "No wonder she's in such a mood today."

"Yep."

"So... just out of curiosity... what were you thinking with that?" Cam had to ask. Booth wasn't the only one who had bared witness to Brennan's mantra about never getting married. "Especially so soon..."

"I know. I know," Booth took a deep breath. He knew he'd have to explain this at some point, "I had lunch with Pop's yesterday. I told him about Brennan and me."

"I assume he was happy, right?"

"Yeah. You know, he really likes Bones. And anyway, it was great until he asked me when the wedding was."

"And did you tell him Dr. Brennan's stance on marriage?"

"Well, yeah. But, you know, it was in my head already..."

Cam patted Booth's shoulder, "If you want my advice big man... I think she'll come around one day. But you've got to stop pressuring her! You're together... you're having a baby. Let her catch up before you throw anything else at her."

"Yeah... I know," Booth sighed. He hadn't meant to pressure her, and truthfully, he really didn't think he had.

"Now go fix this!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Although Booth had been at the lab, he hadn't gone to visit Brennan. Something told him that it wasn't the time or place to ambush her with that conversation. Instead, he simply got what he needed and returned back to the Hoover. This time he was determined to think it all through before he acted. No more giving into impulses. That had ruined things with Hannah and Rebecca, and while he was thankful for it, the last thing he wanted was for him and Bones to repeat the pattern. Mostly, though, he was still trying to sort through those lingering thought of what he wanted, and what he needed.

He arrived at Brennan's apartment a little after six with enough takeout boxes to last them for at least their next three meals. Booth had sprung for extra fries this time; a peace offering if things should come to that. Part of him was still hoping he would come home to find that Brennan had made up with Angela and moved on from the events of the previous nights. He was hopeful but not crazy; no, there would have to be a talk.

Booth found Brennan sprawled out on her bed with the lights off. She must have gone straight home for a nap after work; not even bothering to change out of her clothes. Obviously she hadn't got much sleep either the night before.

"Hey, Bones..." He whispered softly in her ear and kissed her temple. "I brought home dinner. You hungry?"

She looked up at him with sleepy, but well rested eyes; she smiled slightly, "Mhmmm..."

"I just picked up some stuff from the diner... I'll get it ready, okay?"

Her expression turned into one of less enthusiasm as she fully woke, "Thank you."

Brennan watched him leave the room and go to set up their dinner. She could tell he was still wounded from the day's earlier encounters... truth be told, so was she. It had been a pretty horrible day. Somehow she had managed to piss off everyone around her, and despite her reluctance to leave her work, she hadn't got much of anything done. And still, the day wasn't over yet.

"Hi..." She emerged from her bedroom to find Booth at table with about ten to-go boxes spread around him. More food than was necessary and her first reaction was that he was over confiscating. Luckily, this was one thought she kept to herself. "It looks good."

"Yeah, well, you know... I wasn't sure what does and doesn't make you sick nowadays."

"Thank you... it looks very good," She sat down and grabbed a box of fries. This meal was looking to be as awkward as their morning drive.

"Good. Good," Booth took a bite of his burger. "So... how was your day?"

"Fine."

Booth knew that wasn't true, "Really? Cause, I heard you and Angela got into a bit of a thing."

"A bit of a thing?"

"Yeah. I heard you guys got into a fight," He could see right away that she didn't want to talk about it. "What's going on, Bones?"

"We just had a disagreement. That's all," She dodged.

"What did you disagree about?"

It was moments like these where Brennan wished she knew how to be a good liar, "I told her about your offer from last night... and she disagreed with my response. That's all. Her and I have always disagreed on the subject of marriage. It's to be expected."

Brennan could act like it wasn't a big deal, but he knew better. "Listen, Bones. She's your best friend. I'm sorry that I brought all of that up last night. I don't like that' I've caused a rift between you two."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bones."

"Booth..." she was warning him.

"Let's talk about this..."

"I believe I just told you that I distinctly did not wish to discuss it." A lot of less than pleasant words had been flying out of her mouth that day, and if he didn't stop pushing, she was sure she could stop herself. "You seem to be ignoring a lot of my choices lately..."

Booth could only throw his fork down on the table, "Bones, I'm sorry, all right? I am. I'm truly sorry. I... I went to see Pops yesterday. I told him about you and me, and the baby. And he wanted to know when we were getting married. And I told him that we weren't. That you didn't want to and that I was okay with it. Which I am. I'm okay with us not getting married. This thing we have going, it's enough for me. But... I guess it just kind of got in my head. And I'm... I'm sorry."

"All right." Rationally that should have been enough for her. He apologized for the night before and explained himself. But there was still more...

"I accept that you don't want to get married. And I'm okay with that. But... you got to know, Bones, I'm always going to want it," He could see her shifting uncomfortably in her chair, but he wouldn't apologize for that. "I can't help it, Bones. That's how I was raised. I just want it... I don't need it. But I'm always going to want to get married. And you're going to have to be okay with that also."

"I can accept that..." And for a brief second, her instincts told her to tell him she wanted it too.

"You, me... this baby. That's all enough for me. You're enough."

And he was enough for her but... "Will it always be? Will this always be enough for you?"

Booth took a deep breath. He wanted to reassure her that it would be... but he wanted to be honest with himself also, "I'm not going anywhere. And I promise that I will never ask you again."

And that ruined the nice moment they were working towards. "You didn't ask me."

"What?"

"You did not ask me to marry you. You offered to marry me."

And suddenly it was all clear, "So that's what you're upset about?"

"What? No. I was just correcting your inaccuracy..."

"No..." Booth got it now. "You're not upset that I brought up marriage. You're upset that I didn't actually propose!"

"No! I did not say that!" At least not out loud she hadn't.

"Would you... would you have said yes to me, Bones?"

"I..."

"If I had proposed to you last night. Really proposed... would you have said yes?"

Brennan could feel her body tense and her heart start to race, "Booth, we haven't even been a couple for three months... and just because we are having a child together, doesn't mean that we should-"

"Bones... answer the question."

"I-" She jumped up from the table and went to get a glass of water.

But Booth was quick behind her, "Bones."

"No!" The word got away from her. "No... I would have said no."

Booth knew this was exactly why he hadn't given her an actual proposal. This was the pain he was trying to avoid. This was why he had offered and not asked. And even though he wasn't down on one knee, he was sure it hurt just the same.

"I'm sorry..." Brennan wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, but something about his body told her not to try it.

He glared at her, "I just don't get it. You're upset that I didn't actually propose to you, but if I had, you would have said no. I don't get that."

It was irrational, but she knew it was the truth, "I'm sorry, Booth."

"Yeah." Booth left the kitchen and grabbed his keys from the table, "I'm not leaving... but I'm going to need some space."

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet."

"Should I wait up for you?"

"No. Don't wait up."

"All right."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm interested to see how you guys are going to react to this chapter... <strong>

**I can see some of you being mad at Booth for walking out... even though he said he wasn't leaving. I can also see some of you being mad at Brennan. I mean, how is it fair for her to be upset with Booth because he gave her a lousy (not)proposal... when she would have told him no anyway? His intentions were just to protect himself and not pressure her. Good intentions if you ask me. **

**Personally, I don't think it's anyone's fault. At least I don't think about that while I'm writing it. **

**I just think its two people with very different opinions and hang ups trying to mesh their lives. **

**More to come. More to come.**


	27. 27

**Thank you for the reviews! I love how your reactions are all so different! **

**There was one comment from mendenbar that I really really loved. They said, "They are so busy being "careful" of each other's perceived wishes and feelings, that they are making a mess of things"**

**^^ I could not have said it better myself! I think that's exactly what I've been trying to write here.**

**So now I give you a little bit more. Hope you like it! And please please don't hesitate to review:)**

* * *

><p>Booth's initial reaction was to go out and get drunk; throw back a couple of beers or maybe a bottle of scotch. But he wasn't even out of Brennan's apartment building when he realized what a bad idea that would be. Going out and getting wasted because things weren't going his way, that's what his father did. Every time he had a bad day at work or if his mother hadn't done everything just right, he'd go out and get himself wasted at the nearest bar. Later he'd stumble home begging for forgiveness or looking for a fight.<p>

Booth wouldn't be the man his father was. He couldn't be, not with a new baby on the way with the woman of his dreams. There had been a low point after the Hannah fiasco, and he wasn't about to let himself go back to that. No Drinking, no gambling... just air. Maybe a little space and fresh air could help him to wrap his brain around what Brennan was thinking.

He didn't get it. This whole time she wasn't so much upset that he had brought up marriage, but that he hadn't proposed to her correctly? What did she want? For him to buy some big expensive ring and plan some huge romantic outing just so she could reject him in the end? What was that? Booth couldn't help it, that made him mad. Maybe it was just more of her insecurities about Hannah resurfacing, but he thought they had moved past that. Still, it bothered him that no matter her insecurities, she would rather him go through all that pain, just so she could know he cared. Wasn't him telling her that he loved her enough? That he would never leave her- couldn't even imagine leaving her. Why did she want more? Why did they both want more?

By the time Booth looked up, it suddenly hit him that it was now an hour later and he'd walked all the way back to his apartment. As he made his way up the stairs and back to his own place, his initial reaction was to call her, but he decided against it. Maybe they'd had enough of each other for one day. Act three could start tomorrow and hopefully end there. Despite it all, he knew that they would be okay. They both were in this for the long haul.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was almost two in the morning when Brennan finally decided she needed to do something.

After Booth left she'd gone through a mess of emotions and stages. Initially she felt guilty. Guilty that she didn't fully understand what she wanted and that Booth was the who was really paying for it. And Angela too. Then, however, she became angry and agitated. Here they are the ones always preaching to her that she doesn't always have to be so rational, and the moment she isn't, they turning on her. That anger eventually turned to apathy, where she simply decided that she didn't care and had more important things to focus he time on. However, she did care... which just turned everything in her hormonal body to confusion. She didn't even understand herself... how could she expect anyone else too? Eventually, this all concluded into one thing.

She wanted Booth back.

So at a quarter to two, she finally surrendered all attempts to sleep and went out looking for him. Maybe he had told her that he wanted space and that she shouldn't wait up... but his allotted time was up. So she quickly dressed and grabbed her keys; hoping that he was at his own apartment. She really didn't want to spend the night tracking him down.

Luckily for her, he was. She found him passed out in his bed; sleeping rather deep. It annoyed her slightly how he was able to sleep through this and she wasn't, but instead of letting it get to her, she stripped down and crawled up next to him.

"Bones?" Booth turned over to find out why his mattress had suddenly just shifted and why his sheets were being pulled away.

Her bright blue eyes found his, "I find this space unfavorable."

"Me too..." He threw one arm over her and held her close. Booth was still mad, but right now his pregnant girlfriend needed him... and that always won out.

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Hey... we don't have to talk about this right now, okay?" he craned his neck down and kissed her forehead. "We're all right. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I knew that... while you were technically leaving, you would not leave me."

"I'd never leave you."

She kissed him now, "I believe that fully."

"Good."

"Booth?" She could tell that he really just wanted for them to fall asleep like this, but she had more she needed to get out. "I am not definitively sure of what I want right now. I don't know if its pregnancy hormones or if its just the rise of serotonin and norepinephrine I feel when I'm around you. It's very confusing to me. But..." She took a deep breath; knowing that she was ready to say this. "I have to admit that the idea of calling you my husband, and you calling me your wife... it does appeal to me on some level."

Booth felt his whole body go numb, "What are you saying, Bones?"

"I'm saying that... while I love you, I don't want to get married. Yet."

"Yet?" His lips started to curl into a smile. "Yet? As in maybe one day you will?"

"Yes," She couldn't help but blush. "It will be quite a while from now..."

"Of course! You and me... we are definitely not ready to get married, Bones." That was one thing they could both agree on. No, they certainly needed to get a little more stable before they started venturing down the isle.

"But I look forward to that day," She pulled herself a little closer to him.

"You have just made me the happiest man on the planet..."

She stopped him, "You do realize, that while I have informed you of my changing attitude on marriage, that does not mean that we are engaged now..."

And he kissed her to shut her up. "I know, Bones. Don't worry... you'll get your big proposal. I know how important that is to you now," he teased her.

"Proposals of marriage have great anthropological meaning! You know, in some ancient cultures it was common for males stand outside the home of their perspective female mates, yelling and singing for days at a time until they could prove themselves worthy or eventually pass out from dehydration."

"You're not going to make me do that, are you?"

She looked at him seriously, "Why would I make you do that? It's a ridiculous tradition. Besides, it was the father of the female who got to make the decision anyway..."

"Well that's a relief..." He pulled her across his chest into their typically sleeping position. "Come on, baby. You need to get to bed now. It's late."

"You mean..." her free hand snaked below the covers and found him. "You don't want to tonight?"

"No, baby... I want too," and he was now sure she could definitely feel how much he wanted too. "It's just really late and I worry about you and the baby not getting enough rest..."

She smiled and kissed his neck, "Well, when I got home today, I took a nice long nap. I feel quite rested actually..."

"Well... I'm awake now too..."

"You certainly are."

* * *

><p><strong>So I think that was a good resolution. I tried to keep in mind everything you guys had been saying in the reviews. I like that Brennan went to Booth on her own, with no help, to fix this. I think it shows that she's really beginning to understand what it means to be in a relationship. Some of you may disagree with the whole "Brennan does actually want to get married thing", but I really believe that it could happen. To me, Brennan's reasons for not wanting to ever get married andor spend her life with one person were never what they appeared to be. **

**I always thought it was more about her not feeling that anyone would ever want to marry her or spend the rest of their life with her. Much more about her own insecurities than about anthropology.**

**Anyway... more to come! By this point Brennan is about 11 weeks. Just to clear that up too.**


	28. 28

**New chapter!**

**You guys have been so good through all the drama... thought I'd give you something nice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So Bones, what have you got for me?"<p>

They were familiar words, but this time they weren't in reference to any case or murder. Temperance Brennan stood in Seeley Booth's office for the first time in weeks, bringing with her a small white envelope. Since their partnership had been severed weeks ago, Brennan was rarely at the Hoover anymore as Booth insisted that it would be easier for him to come to her and not the other way around. She would have argued against this, but being as she did prefer to spend her time at the Jeffersonian anyway, she let him have this one. Her visit today, however, was for a special occasion.

Brennan sat the small white envelope on his desk, "I requested additional copies this time. This is yours."

His lips curled into a slight smile as he picked up and slowly opened the gift. He wanted to rip it open, but with something like this, he knew he had to be a little gentle, "Wow..."

Her smile reflected his as she watched his gaze flick up to meet her and then back down and the small sonogram he was holding, "It is incredible."

"More than incredible... just... wow," Booth jumped up from his chair and came around his desk to hold her. "That's our baby?"

"Yes!"

"I mean... wow. It really looks like a baby!"

"What were you expecting me to conceive?" she was half teasing and half serious as she took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to her abdomen. There was a definite and visible swell now.

The palm of his hand brushed over her lightly, almost as if he was touching the most delicate porcelain. Here in his hand he held a picture of their child, and that child lay right beneath his finger tips. "Wow... we did that."

"Actually..."Brennan was about to explain how technically her body had done that and how he had only provided the sperm but, "Yes. We did that."

"I wish I could have been there..." Booth had been called in for a meeting and Brennan was unable to reschedule her appointment for that week. It crushed him and her a little bit too.

"I know," she kissed his cheek. "I will have many other appointments still that you can be in attendance for."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "But this was a big one, you know? This was your first appointment for your second trimester. I should have just told Hacker to screw himself and gone anyway..."

"I can assure you, Booth, this appointment was not worth your job," she giggled a little. It was nice to see him like this; ready to drop everything for the baby at a moments notice. "I took several notes, however, and it was more of a check up than anything. You didn't miss much."

"I wasn't there to see this," He motioned to the photo.

"It wasn't as if the baby was moving, Booth. What you see in these printout is basically all I saw as well..."

"Yeah, but you got to hear it," Booth couldn't help but miss that. Something so thrilling about hearing that flutter of their child's heart. He couldn't imagine ever loving a sound more after he had first heard it.

"We have a working ultrasound in the lab, you know, Booth. If you ever want to hear the baby's heart beat all you have to do is ask."

The bright smile returned to his face, "Wouldn't that be improper use of Jeffersonian property?"

"As one of the Jeffersonian most valuable assets... I don't think they'll mind."

He kissed her close, "You are a very... very... valuable asset. You have the best assets I've ever..." Another kiss.

"You know, Angela was telling me something today..."

"Yeah? Does that mean you two are back to being best friends again?"

"We've always been best friends, Booth. We were just in a disagreement..." Since their argument two weeks earlier, Brennan and Angela hadn't been quite as friendly as before. Yes they had both apologized to each other, but things had been a little on the awkward side. When Booth realized he was unable to attend her appointment, he suggested Brennan take Angela with her. Hopefully restoring balance back to the lab.

"I know, but you guys weren't being, you know. You and her."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him, but not that he was wrong. "As I was saying... after my appointment, Angela and I went to the diner for lunch and she informed me that when she went into her second trimester, she had a significant rise in her libido. Which is extremely common due to hormones leveling off and the increased blood flow to the erogenous zone."

"Oh..." his eyes widened at her suggestive grin. "Well, I would be more than happy to accommodate you..."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that, because I would like to alter our daily routine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Instead of you coming to the lab and visiting me on your lunch break, provided we are not busy with an investigation, I would like for us to meet at your apartment. It's closer."

"For sex?"

"Yes." She said it like it was the most natural and rational thing in the world. "There were can engage in those shorties that you are so fond of."

"Quickies, Bones. They're called quickies."

"Yes. Quickies. Do we have an agreement?"

An agreement to have sex during their lunch breaks every chance they got? "Yeah. Of course."

"Good. But I feel I must stress that the objective of our afternoon liaisons would be to satisfy me. However, you're of course welcome to achieve gratification in that time as well."

Booth could only roll his eyes. This had gone from sexy to a business transaction in a hot minute, "Geez, Bones. Thanks for the permission there."

"What? Sometimes you get a little to excited during the quickies..."

"What? You know I always make sure that you get your... you know." They were alone, but something about being in his office couldn't make him say the real word.

"Well there was that..."

"One time, Bones! One time! I was going to get to you but your father was knocking at the front door!" That time certainly hadn't been because his lack of performance. Just sudden lack of time. "What was I supposed to do?"

"He could have waited three more minutes!"

"Well I seem to remember making it up to you..." how could he forget that.

She moved in close to his ear, "I remember. And I promise to show you my appreciation in the evenings, when we have no time restraints." She lightly nipped his ear, "Lunch can just be our warm up..."

"God, Bones..." And now they were back to sexy. "I'm assuming that your feeling the effects of this second trimester already..."

Brennan glanced out Booth's office door. There were several agents watching them wide eyed, "If it weren't for these glass walls..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... <strong>

**Now please go review!**


	29. 29

Okay. So its been a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time since I updated this story. But now I'm getting back into it and I have a new little plot point that's introduced in this chapter and will be carried out in the next couple. Hope you like it!

review!

* * *

><p>"Booth?"<p>

They were sitting in their usual corner table at the Royal Diner when Brennan's attention finally diverted from the pile of fries in front of her and switched to Booth. There was an uncertainness and nervous quality to her tone which did not go unnoticed.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Tomorrow is Hodgin's birthday," She spoke very matter of factly. "and Angela is looking to plan something special for said birthday..."

"Like what? A birthday party?" he was confused by her hesitation.

"In a manner of speaking..."

"Are you trying to convince me to go, Bones? Cause I'll go... unless its some sort of freaky science bug... thing," the possibilities began running through Booth's mind of what a possible Hodgins birthday party could intel. Rich snotty people... gross food from a country he couldn't pronounce... slimy... "It isn't... is it?"

"No, its a sexually themed party," Brennan said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Booth nearly choked on his food. He knew Hodgins and Angela weren't the most conventional couple, but this was certainly not something he was expecting and definitely not something he needed to know about them. "Hodgins and Angela are having a sex party?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, whoa, Bones. I am not going to a sex party."

"You're not invited, Booth," Brennan reached her fork across the table and took a bit of his pie.

"Good! Because I wouldn't go. And you're not going either, Bones," He put his foot down. No way. No how. He'd lock her up before he'd let her go to some wild sex party.

"Booth, you're being ridiculous-"

"Bones. You are pregnant. We're in a relationship together."

"Yes..." She looked him over skeptically. "Why are you telling me information I'm already well aware of?"

"You're not going to a sex party, Bones. End of story."

"I know."

"Oh. You do?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. Surely he knew her better than that, "Booth... I'm nineteen weeks pregnant and I'm well aware that my relationship with you is strictly monogamous."

Booth could feel embarrassment overtake him along with a little bit of shame. of course she knew this. Why was he freaking out? "I'm just... I'm just glad that me and you are on the same page."

"And besides, if I did feel compelled to cheat on you, it would not be with Angela and Hodgins."

Booth's brows furrowed, "Well... that's reassuring."

"What my point was... Angela wants to take Hodgins to a nice hotel for the night- so she and Hodgins could enjoy an uninterrupted and relaxing night of intercourse- and she inquired into if we would be willing to watch Michael for the night. And I understand that this the same night as the hockey game you have tickets for, but I thought that it would be an invaluable opportunity to interact with an infant. Especially, for me..." She felt like a child begging her parents for a new puppy for Christmas. "I know that this is short notice but I think it-"

"Bones. We'll do it."

Brennan's face lit up, "Yeah? What about your hockey game?"

"It's okay, Bones. There will be other games." Booth shrugged his shoulders. It was true that he had been looking forward to the game all month, but the look on his partner's face and the prospect of playing house with her for one night... turning her down was not an option. "It can be our present to Hodgins."

Brennan smiled and began furiously digging through the bag next to her before pulling out a large legal notebook and throwing it down on the table, "I've actually started making a schedule already." Brennan thumbed through two pages of notes; both filled as Booth scanned over them.

"What is... 'Delineation of semblance'?"

"Shape recognition."

Booth picked up the note book and read through it. Here he was a fully grown adult already with a kid, and he didn't know what half of the stuff written down meant. "Bones, don't you think Michael is a little young for this stuff?"

"This is a critical stage in the cognitive development of a child, Booth. It's best to expose a child to as much as possible during this time when their brain is most susceptible..."

"You have this schedule completely booked, Bones," every minute of their time with Michael was planned out to a T. "You know babies can't run on a schedule right? They're babies."

Brennan grabbed her notebook back defensively, "I know, Booth. This is just a general outline. Its completely amenable."

"Just checking. Its a baby, not one of your interns."

"I know, Booth." She sat back in her chair and buried the list back in her bag. It was true that she was still very ignorant to the raising of a child, but she was doing her best.

"Hey..." Booth could see the hurt in her eyes and new he had hit a nerve. "It looks great, Bones. Let Angela know that we'll be happy to watch Michael."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that! Please please review!<p>

Coming up, we've got B&B making their first trial run as parents together... and although Brennan's got it all planned out... who thinks its really going to go smoothly? Show of hands?

Anyway... Review please! Let me know if you liked it, and what you would or would not like to see coming up!


	30. 30

Okay... Finally the next chapter is up!

This is something I really wish we would have seen on the show... But alas!

Anyway. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>It took a lot to pry Angela's arms away from her adorable baby boy. It was the first night her or Hodgins had spent away from their son and the separation anxiety was running high. She made a point to double check the diaper bag three times and managed a couple of goodbye kisses on Michael's head in between. Eventually, though, her husband was finally able to pull her out the door, and Booth and Brennan found themselves alone with the tiny infant.<p>

Booth rubbed his hands together and looked towards Brennan, "Okay. So what's first Bones?"

"Well..." She walked over to Michael who was safety sitting in his car seat upon her coffee table. "I thought it might be good to start by reading him a story."

Booth smiled, he'd been a little bit worried after seeing Brennan's schedule from yesterday, but now he could put those thoughts to rest, "That sounds great, Bones."

Brennan undid Michael's carseat and pulled him into her waiting arms, "Could you bring me the bag on the kitchen table, Booth?"

Happy to assist, Booth did what was asked but was shocked to find that the contents of the bag was not at all what he was expecting, "Bones... what is this?"

Her eyes looked up at him brightly, "Just a couple things I picked up for the baby, Booth."

"Bones... this story book is in Spanish..."

"I know. This is a great time to introduce Michael to the language. Spanish is quickly becoming a dominate language in the United States. It would be highly valuable to him in his future."

"Bones, the kid doesn't even know English yet."

"Its a good book, Booth. Its about a tree frog that's habitat is being destroyed by the industrial takeover by a neighboring city."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Goodnight, Moon', Bones? Or if you give a Mouse a Cookie?" Until this moment he thought everyone in the English speaking world had heard of those.

"Why would you give a mouse a cookie, Booth? Mice are carriers of many highly dangerous diseases. Children should not be encouraged to interact with mice..." and although that was a completely rational argument in her eyes- she was only met with an eye roll from Booth. "Just give me the book, Booth."

He reluctantly handed it over and took his place on the couch. Maybe he was wrong- maybe Michael would love the book. Or maybe he wasn't... but he was not about to tell her that, and as soon as she got to the second page, he didn't have too.

Michael began squirming and suddenly erupted in a fit of tears and wails.

"Booth... why is he doing that?"

"Check his diaper, Bones."

She put the book down and did as Booth suggested but, "He's dry."

Booth couldn't help but smirk a little bit, "Guess he didn't like your book."

She ignored Booth and stood up to try and sway Michael. She had read that light swinging and bouncing could be soothing, "It's okay, Michael... you are in a very... safe environment... it's okay..." but the crying didn't cease.

"Bones, why don't you give him here. I got it," Booth walked over to take the baby from her arms but Brennan defensively moved away. "No, Booth. I can handle this."

"Well why don't you try feeding him?"

"No. Angela just fed him before they got here. He shouldn't be hungry for another two hours," She kept her back to Booth. Maybe she was new at this but she didn't appreciate his condescending tone. "This is not my first encounter with an infant."

"I know, but you know, I got a kid. I've been through this all. Let me help you."

"We're fine," she grumbled back below Michael's cries.

"Okay..." Booth backed off and firmly sat himself on the couch with the remote in hand. "Just trying to share some knowledge..."

"If you could figure this out... It stands to reason that it should be easy for me," Brennan hadn't realized how much venom her words carried until they were out of her mouth. And for a brief moment she felt a twinge of guilt as she watched him turn away and focus his attention elsewhere. Maybe she should allow him to assist her... but she let her determination and pride get the better of her as she left the living room and carried the upset child back to her bedroom.

Booth knew it was ridiculous to be upset with her over the comment. It was a very common Brennan thing to say and at this point in their relationship, he'd learned to just brush them off. This one was a little bit harder to get out from under his skin as his mind began playing future scenarios of their life together-with baby- in his head. How often would she shut out his opinion because, yes, his IQ wasn't at the genius level. He didn't want to just be the guy who happened to knock her up. This was supposed to be a family and she and him were supposed to be equal partners in it.

He heard another loud cry from the other room... at least she hadn't figured it out yet.

Brennan for her part was quickly losing her determination and beginning to panic. Michael had been screaming for nearly an hour and no matter what she did to calm him, nothing seemed to work. Holding him. Not holding him. Talking to him. Not talking to him. Playing music. Not playing music. Even the dancing phalanges seemed to have lost their magic.

She'd handled murders and criminals on a daily bases. Hiked through third world countries avoiding drug cartels and corrupt militants. How was this baby exhausting her so? And more so... what was she going to do when in just a couple months, she'd have one of her own.

"I can't do this, Booth," Brennan reamegered with Michael in her arms. "I don't know what to do. I can't make him happy. I've tried everything the books suggest. I don't know what to do. What do I.." she started to break down.

Any animosity Booth had been feeling was quickly put on the back burner as he shut off the tv and lead Brennan to the couch. "Hey... you can do this. You just need a little help. Here." Booth scooped up Michael from her arms and this time she didn't fight it. "You're too tense, Bones. Babies can sense that. You got to be relax so that he can feel safe, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Hey big guy. You giving your Aunty Bones a hard time?" Booth looked down at him and began to make a couple funny faces. In less than a minute Michael was hypnotized and soon he was giggling and cooing happily.

"How did you do that?" Brennan watched him in wonderment.

"Just funny faces, Bones. Babies like funny faces," Booth continued to Michael's enjoyment.

"I tried that. He didn't like it when I did it..."

"Here," Booth held out Michael to give him back to her. "You want to take him now? He's probably hungry now."

"No, um, I'll just get the bottle ready," Brennan smiled half heartedly and retreated to the kitchen. She didn't want Booth to see how hurt and disappointed she was. She had taken so much time to plan out all the details of this night- she'd been so excited. Now it just seemed like a disaster.

When she returned she gave Booth the bottle and watched as he fed Michael, played some more, and then eventually put him down for the night. The whole time he continued to ask Brennan if she wanted to try but each time she rejected the offer. When all was done and he found her turning down the bed; he couldn't help but notice her solum and somewhat disturbed expression.

"It gets easier. When Parker was born, I really had no idea what I was doing. The first weekended I watched him on my own was a complete mess."

"Its fine, Booth."

But he knew it wasn't and grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the bed. "You don't seem like its fine."

Brennan took a deep breath. How did she tell him everything that was running through her head? "Maybe I was right before."

"About what?"

"That I shouldn't have children."

"What? No- no- Bones. How can you say that? How can you even think that?"

She turned her head away; not wanting to face him in the defeat she felt, "I'm not good with kids. They don't like me."

"Bones, what are you talking about? Look at Parker- he loves you."

"Fine. Babies. Babies don't like me. Michael doesn't like me. How am I supposed to be a mother?"

Booth pulled her close to him, "Hey, you can't let one bad night get to you. Being a parent takes time... And just when you think you're getting the hang of it they get older and there's new stuff to learn. You will be a great mom."

"I'm... I'm worried that our child will like you more than they like me."

Booth couldn't help but laugh a little at her, "Our baby is going to love you. You know how I know that?"

She humored him, "How?"

"Because I see how much you love this baby. And I see how you would do anything for it... That you want the best for it. The baby is going to feel that love too."

She smiled, "I'm still really scared."

"Yeah? Well that's normal. You don't think I'm scared too?"

Brennan looked at him confused, "You don't seem scared..."

"Are you kidding? What if this baby gets your enormous brain and by the time they're sixteen they're already smarter than me? Or what if we end up have a girl? And if she looks like you?"

"As I am her biological mother, she will look like me."

"God... I don't even want to think about her going into high school. Or dating. Seriously, Bones, you're going to have to change the locks on the gun safe so I don't shoot every guy that chases after her."

"I hardly had boys chasing after me when when I was in high school..."

"Not that you know of... I'd ask Max about it some time."

Finally a small giggle erupted from her, "Thank you, Booth."

He gave her lips a soft peck, "Just promise me... When you do figure it all out and become supermom... Let me help out a little."

"I promise."

"Good," he slipped under the covers and pulled her with him. "Now let's get some sleep while we still can.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

* * *

><p>Now the night isn't over yet!<p>

Hope you liked that. I've got more stories coming up. The next isn't so baby centered. More about B&B looking at there past together with their friends ...the question must be asked... When did they think they fell in love? And would they have worked before? Everyone's got an opinion!

Now let me here your opinions on this chapter! And if you'd like to give me a prompt, I'd love to hear it!


	31. 31

Okay, so here's a cute little chapter to wrap up the last one.

Please review if you do like it! Im thinking of abandoning this story for another one, so if you want it to keep going I need to know!

* * *

><p>The phone rang a little after four that morning. Booth turned over to the night stand and blindly searched for the phone. For a moment there was a slight panic as phone calls at this time were usually an indication of something wrong. But as a familiar voice came across the call, he didn't have to guess what it was about.<p>

"Hey Booth, sorry to wake you. I know it's late..."

"Its okay..." Booth yawned. "Everything okay with you and Angela?"

"Oh yeah, everything is great. But we were wondering if you could do us a favor... Angela's not doing to well being away from Michael..."

Suddenly the speaker changed to a female, "Don't tell him that! You miss him too!"

Before a round of bickering could begin, Booth stopped them. "You wanna come pick him up?"

"Yeah... sorry. We know it's late."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get him ready," Booth turned over to see if Brennan was listening and was met with her absence.

"Booth?" Angela took the phone from her husband. "Will you make sure that Brennan knows that we're in no way questioning her ability with Michael. We trust you both completely. We just..."

"Miss him."

"Exactly."

Booth hung up the phone and went in search of Brennan and the baby. At some point in the night she must have snuck out of bed; probably determined to try her hand with Michael again. Booth heard no crying baby, so things must have been going smoother.

He found her in the living room and although it was a late hour and she had no make up on- he was sure he had never seen her look more beautiful. Michael was nestled snug in her arms sleeping soundly; he had never seen her look so maternal.

"Hi..." she spoke softly to him.

"You're up early."

"Well, I heard Michael getting a little antsy. I didn't want to wake you." She turned her attention back to the sleeping baby. "He.. um.. he needed to be changed. And then he was hungry. And now..."

"Motherhood looks good on you," Booth sat down on the couch next to her; draping an arm over the back of her shoulders.

"I am getting much better," she was proud. "Actually, I'm finding it very strange that at one point I was so vehemently against having children."

Booth laughed a little bit thinking back to those days, "Oh how the times have changed."

"I've changed a lot," She observed and although there was a smile on her face, a hint of sadness crept into her tone. "Sometimes, although it is ridiculous, I imagine what it would have been like for someone to have informed me seven years ago about these changes to my life."

"Time travel is not possible," Booth mocked her.

She rolled her eyes at the tease, "Even so... I never would have believed it. You've changed me a lot."

Booth couldn't help to feel a little uneasy about that comment, "I don't think... I mean... Do you really think I've changed you that much?"

"Yes."

"You do know that I'm not trying to change you, right? I love you just the way you are."

"I know," she snuggled closely into him. "I am very pleased with these changes, though."

"Well... if you want to give me credit..." he didn't mind so much if it was a good thing. "Hodgins and Angela called, they're on their way to pick up Michael. They wanted me to make sure you know that it's not because they don't trust us, they..."

"Miss him."

"Yeah."

"I understand. I imagine that after I give birth, I will have great difficulty being away from our child for an extended period of time," or any period of time for that matter.

"Just a couple more months, Bones, and we'll be holding out own little guy..."

"Or girl."

"Right. Or girl. Christine Booth."

"... Christine Brennan."

* * *

><p>Okay, so a quick little wrap up chapter.<p>

For the next story line I had Brennan and Booth returning to Chicago for a babymoon, but also having to go to an event honoring her former professor. The professor who took Brennan's virginity. And Booth gets a peek at how Brennan used to be in college, while Brennan is confronted by old classmates and former lovers... LoverS.

If that's something you want to read, let me know! Or I might turn my attention back to finishing "another answer" which is in my profile (read that too...)

Thanks!


End file.
